


Ragnarök

by iraincensus



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iraincensus/pseuds/iraincensus
Summary: The Reaper War is over. Loki Shepard died for his friends... His best friend Garrus tries to find his place in this world. But he simply doesn't succeed. He walks on old paths and sees this as his fate that he simply accepts. But then he meets the girl with the piercing green eyes. She brings out what he believed to be lost for a long time. Not necessarily to his liking.I will add characters as needed. I don't want to reveal too much.





	1. Niflheim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [memawmay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/memawmay/gifts).



> Something different. I really hope you like it.

So this was Earth. The planet where his best friend was born and where he died. He had sacrificed himself for them all. And what did most of them do with his sacrifice? They kicked it with their feet. The situation on the planets was a catastrophe. Instead of everyone working together, crime grew. Everywhere new vermin crawled out and multiplied. What did the authorities do? The same as always. Nothing at all. They watched helplessly. How paralyzed. He had to do something. Shepard had shown him that the direct path was the best. And the most direct solution came from the barrel of his rifle. His family wanted him to stay on Palavan. Helped with the construction and organization. He could not. Nobody understood him. Not even Tali. Loki had been dead for two years. He had tried. He had really tried to help with the construction. Shepard would have expected that from him. But nothing happened at all. Everyone just staggered around and did nothing. His friends weren't much help either. Liara believed in the governments and that they only needed some support. Wrex was only busy with Tuchanka. James, Steve, Trainor, Chakwas and Joker continued to work for the Alliance. And Kaidan... Kaidan was finished. The people called it alcoholism. He had lost Loki twice and couldn't cope anymore. Probably he tried to drink himself to death. He himself had refrained from talking to him. He would have beaten him so hard. Shepard certainly hadn't wanted that. Only Tali remained. She wanted him on Rannoch. He should rest. Enjoy... she didn't understand him. He could not see how everything went down the drain. Loki had deserved more. His sacrifice could not be in vain. So there was only one possibility. Archangel had to rise again. Exactly that had happened. He had decided to become active on earth. Not because it was the worst here, which undoubtedly corresponded to the truth. Also not because he was well taken care of here thanks to the exchange with Palavan and also not because everyone left him alone here. No, he was only here because of Shepard. He had believed in humanity. Had placed his hopes in them and Garrus would not let that hope die miserably. Coolly he looked through his telescopic sight. This ruin was the retreat of a gang. He didn't bother to remember the names. The only thing he knew was that they were bunglers. The building had only one exit. Idiots. He'd been sitting up here for three days, shooting one by one. Either they came out and got shot, or they died of thirst miserably. It was the same to him. Dead was dead. He knew there were five people inside. The leader and his closest subordinates. Finally they came out, too. They shot in his direction, but that was just pathetic. Clean head shots and that was it. He hadn't had the feeling of triumph for a long time. Not even something like satisfaction. Quickly he collected his things together and left the safe house. One gang less. Not that that would change anything. He switched one off and two new shots out of the ground. He had been hunting for a month now. His supplies had to be increased. And a good night's sleep wouldn't be bad either. Which was not so easy here. He headed for a small bar. A shit hole, but here there was the best information. As thought, there were again new goals. Garrus made his way to a shop. He was further away, but one of the few who was clean. There he got new supplies. He would probably sleep again somewhere in a ruin. Slowly he walked through the dark streets. An absolute hole of dirt. If the government did what they could, why did it still look like war was going to break out here? Suddenly he was jostled and a little child ran past him. He had got used to the picture. Orphans no one could or wanted to care for. FUCK! The beast had his pistol. Immediately he ran after it. Quickly he came closer and closer to the little subject. Suddenly another child appeared in front of him. He was in the full run and could no longer evade. The girl turned slightly. His arm was grabbed and he flew in a high arc over her hip. He hit his back hard and groaned softly. The little one had completely taken him by surprise. If this was a trap now, he'd just stepped in like a miserable beginner. Snarling, he turned around and looked at her. She didn't run away. Was she stupid?

"KLEO, COME HERE!"

The little one came back and gave the bigger one his gun. With cold green eyes she looked at him and aimed right at his head. FUCK.

"How many times have I told you not to steal? Now get out of here."

While the thief ran away in a hurry, the other one stopped with him. The green of her eyes was intense. It captivated him more than the barrel of the gun that was still pointing at his face. Without averting her gaze, she took a sip from the whiskey bottle she was holding in her hand.

"Aren't you a little young for that, little one?"

"And aren't you too old to play catch with little kids, Scarface?"

As soon as he even moved a little, her finger twitched dangerously at the trigger. Garrus couldn't say exactly how long he was lying on the floor, but suddenly the gun went down. With the handle first, she held the pistol in front of his nose. She had probably waited until the little one was far enough away. Not that he intended to pursue her, but now it would be damn hard. Quickly the sniper grabbed the weapon and straightened up. Now he could really look at his opponent. It was hard to tell how old she was. A teenager, that was clear. But somewhere between thirteen and eighteen anything was possible. She was wiry. Her deep black hair stood in stark contrast to her green eyes. When it came up, she reached barely to his chest. 

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me. If you had done something to her I would have pulled the trigger without hesitating."

Clear announcement. Too cold for the age. Too clarified. Orphan, street child definitely. Again she drank a heavy sip and turned around. She didn't really think he was a danger. Or she didn't care. She had attacked him, so her own life didn't seem to be worth much to her. 

"Soon, take better care of your things. The streets here are not for tourists."

"But for small children?"

She laughed harshly and looked at him mockingly. Her grin was dark, humorless but deeply contemptuous. 

"There are no children here, Scarface. Just not full grown adults."

"What?"

"Childhood ended in war. Childhood's innocence and it's been lost all over the fucking galaxy."

"Very clarified."

"Realist, Scarface. And now you should make sure you get away from here. The streets don't get safer at night."

"I can take care of myself."

"I saw that."

Damn little bitch. For a long time nobody had caused so many feelings in him as she did. It was only anger, but at least something. From a distance some shots sounded, the little one didn't even flinch. She walked calmly along the street. As she ran towards the shop, he simply followed her. She didn't seem to notice. She stopped briefly in front of the shop and looked inside. Would she now try to steal something? He entered the shop and placed his order as usual. The black-haired girl was still standing in front of the window, she seemed to be thinking. As soon as she had empty the bottle she entered the shop. She wouldn't get another one, would she? To his astonishment she came to the checkout with a few groceries. Rice, some dry biscuits and a chocolate bar. She paid and left the store with the bag. He followed her without hesitation. She walked around for half an hour, seemingly aimlessly. Finally she turned to a large square. He knew the place. That had once been the Turian Embassy. What was she doing here? Suddenly six children stormed out of the house. They almost tore the bag out of her hands. Slowly she turned around and looked at him cold again.

"What are you doing here, Scarface?"

"I'm looking for a place to sleep and this is just the place to be."

"If you haven't noticed, the embassy is closed."

Checking, she looked at him again and finally pointed to his weapons.

"Are they just decoration, or can you handle them?"

"I can."

"Then I would have a suggestion for you. You help us with a problem and get a bed for the night."

"What kind of suggestion?"

"Kleo, go into the bunker with the others and lock the door."

Again she waited until the children had disappeared. With a nod she pointed into the building and went ahead. She stopped briefly in front of a locked door. She breathed deeply before entering the room. The old conference room and behind the bulletproof glass were... about twenty husks? Questioning, he looked at the black-haired one.

"I lured them in. But it's only a matter of time before they come out. Too dangerous for the little ones."

"How did you get out?"

"With luck and a knife. So, can you do that?"

Damn, that girl had balls. She would have liked Loki. Garrus just nodded and pulled out his gun. Contrary to his expectations, she stayed there and pulled a knife. Shaking his head, he handed her his pistol. Directly she took up position. She wouldn't leave the room, that was clear to him. As soon as the Turian opened the door these things stormed towards him. He had practice. The last one fell with a clean head shot. Surprised, he looked at the little one. Natural talent? She gave him his gun back and proceeded in silence. The room she showed him was tidy and clean. Even the nest looked good. 

"The only room where the door still works. So you can lock it from the inside."

She left him alone. Garrus unpacked his things as much as necessary. He cleaned his weapons and armor before he ate anything. Satisfied, he went to bed and fell asleep almost instantly. After five hours of very restful sleep he got up. He left his room and looked at the building. It was the middle of the night. The humans would probably sleep in the bunker. He refrained from going into the cellar. From the room where he had killed the Husk, a soft groan suddenly came. Damn it! Had he missed one? He quickly opened the door and froze. The little one knelt on the floor and, under great strain, lifted a dead body onto her shoulders. Staggering, she came back to her feet. Her heartbeat was damn high and he could smell her sweat.

"What are you doing?"

She flinched and looked at him with big eyes. He had frightened her.

"They start to stink and the little ones don't have to see that."

Without hesitation he took the body from her and threw it over his shoulder. He took two more and she showed him the way out. The little one had dug a grave in which ten Husk had already been lying. He threw the three in and took the others. Together with her he closed the hole in the ground again.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I don't sleep at night."

"When then?"

"When the little ones are gone. It's too dangerous when nobody is watching." 

"I keep watch. Lie down."

"Don't you need any sleep?"

"I was asleep."

With a short nod she went in. Garrus followed her. He sat down in one of the windows and looked out. The little one just rolled herself up on the floor in the big room and slept. So that's what Loki had given his life for? For a moment he looked at the girl. She was strong. Apparently she stood up for the little ones. Even if he didn't want to know how. She drank. At her age. What was she trying to forget? Or what to stun?  
When it dawned the black haired one rose again. She entered an adjoining room and came back after a short time with a steaming pot. The rice she had bought yesterday. The six children came in shyly, but then threw themselves at the rice and the cookies. The biggest of them ate nothing. She just drank some water. The little one must have been hungry, too. She looked at him checking it out. Her gaze was just as stabbing as it was yesterday. She did not trust him. Why should she?

"The showers here work. If you want to shower."

Nodding, he followed her pointing finger. Showers for his people were damn rare in the area. He should probably use that. The sniper was only too aware that she simply didn't want him near the children. But he shouldn't care. He just took his chance. As soon as he came back he saw the last little girl just disappear outside. Only the eldest of them was still there and was sitting in the window again. She watched the street.

"But for the fact that they're not children anymore, you're really taking care of them, little one."

"That's none of your business, Scarface."

"I'll go then."

"Avoid the east of the area."

"Are you worried about me?"

"Oh, fuck you. I just don't want the Suns to come to your guns."

"The Suns?"

"A gang. Wretched, fucking assholes. Murder is a kind of hobby for them. But still the most pleasant. If they get their hands on you, put a bullet in yourself. Makes it much easier for you."

"In the East, you say? I thought they were in the north."

"Everyone thinks so, but their headquarters are just a few blocks away. Well hidden, hardly anyone knows."

"You already?"

"Stumbled over it."

"Okay."

He left the building with it. In the east, so. He really would have been looking for them for a long time. Now his next target was clear. The Suns. How original. The Turian heard quiet steps behind him. Quickly he whirled around. What was she doing here?

"You forgot the bag here." 

"Keep it. As payment for the shower."

Confused, she looked at him and nodded. He had bought food for people yesterday. Yesterday he had actually wanted to spend the night with a family he knew. Their son was one of his informants. With the children the food was probably better kept. Silently she pointed to a tall building and disappeared. He had understood.

Three months had passed since his meeting with this strange girl. She kept stealing into his head. These eyes just followed him. Three months and seven gangs later. He had left the area at some point. New information had led him farther away. The hunter always followed his prey. Now he was here again. Nothing had changed. The gaps he had left had long since been filled with new vermin. New tags were emblazoned on the walls of the houses, that was the only change. He sat again in this shabby bar and listened to the conversations. The new bastards were more careful. The information was poor. Things got a little more difficult. His best lead led him to a relatively small gang. After one week he had found their headquarters. It ran like every time. He just lurked for them. But the fact that the boss was a Krogan came as a surprise to him. This son of a bitch had been able to force him into close combat. Nevertheless he had defeated him. Unfortunately his right shoulder was dislocated, and one of the gang members had injected him with something. Although they were now dead, Archangel staggered dazed through the streets. He needed a hiding place. Again and again his eyes closed. Shit! Garrus sank down a wall without a foothold. He just couldn't go any further. From further away he heard quiet footsteps coming at him. His body did not react any more. It was over.  
The Turian opened his eyes laboriously. He was still alive. He did not know whether that was good now. His gaze wandered around. A normal room. He lay in a nest. Where the hell was he? He struggled hard to get on his feet. He knew this place. Again quiet footsteps were heard. This girl. Kleo! That was her name. He sank to his knees groaning. Damn, why was he so weak? What had they given him? He reached out for the little one, but she ran away in panic. Now other steps sounded. A face appeared in front of him. These eyes.

"Well, Scarface. Finally woke up?"

She helped him up and pushed him back to the camp. As soon as he was lying there, she gave him a bottle. Greedily he drank the liquid. Never before in his life had he had such a thirst.

"How..."

"Kleo found you. She thought you were dead and took your things. I recognized her and let her show me where you are. Then I dragged you here."

"Thank you. What..."

"They call it Azure. A... rape drug in the right doses. Too much and it makes you completely immobile. Somebody probably wanted something from you, Scarface. It's strange, but who likes it".

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Women make it willing sluts who do everything to get a cock in their pussy cunt and men... let's say they fuck everything that's not on three trees. Everything that has a hole becomes a victim."

"Oh..."

Garrus saw the bloody scratches on her upper arm and immediately panicked him.

"Did I...?"

"What? Those scratches? No. When I put your shoulder in, you hit me briefly. Don't worry about it. I have already had to put up with much worse. Your roaring only scared the little ones, but they'll get over it. Just buy them chocolate."

"Okay."

"I got you some medigel. I'm gonna put it on your shoulder and neck now. Don't hit. Sure, Scarface?"

"Garrus."

"What?"

"My name's Garrus, not Scarface."

"Sounds boring, Scarface."

Annoyed, he twisted his eyes, but she treated him. The medigel was pleasantly cool. Did he have a fever? Probably a little bit. He couldn't use that now.

"Get some rest. I'll take Kleo away in time."

Before he could say anything, she had already disappeared. Tired Garrus closed his eyes again. When he opened it the next time it was the middle of the night, something had woken him up. The sound of teeth hitting each other. The black-haired girl was sitting next to him on a chair. She had a thin blanket wrapped around her. Her breath rose as white smoke. Only now did the Turian realize how cold it was here at all. He himself lay under several blankets. There was no trace of the children. They had to be somewhere warmer than here. He stretched out his hand and grabbed her arm. Without any problems he pulled her into the nest and under all the blankets. She froze completely. What was going on now? His visor told him that both her pulse and her heartbeat shot up. She was afraid. No, she panicked. What the hell had been done to this child? He moved a bit away from her and she calmed down slowly. Now that he was so close to her, he could smell her. She smelled good. Really good and so familiar. This was her bed. 

"You don't have to be afraid. I don't like children."

"I know that saying."

"I'd turn my back on you, but I can't lie on my shoulder."

"I'll be fine."

"Good.

The Turian simply closed his eyes again and fell asleep. When he woke up the next morning he felt a small body lying close to him. She was really tiny. Her hair tickled his mandibles and made them twitch again and again. Outside it was already light. As soon as the little one woke up she moved away from him again, but stayed lying there.

"Where are the children?"

"Away. The authorities have finally managed to get her out of here and into some families."

"What about you?

"I'm too old for the program."

"How old are you?

"Thirteen."

"And with that..."

"I'm too old, yes. Whatever. I get along. But you should get out of here, Scarface."

"Garrus. And why should I?"

"It's going to be winter. That means it's getting really cold here. Around -22 degrees Fahrenheit are normal here. Turians don't get along with it, as far as I know."

"Good point. And where do you think I should go?"

"If you absolutely want to stay on earth, I would suggest the south. It won't get so cold there. But if I had the choice, I would leave the pile of dirt here."

"You want to leave the earth? Where to then?"

"I don't know. Just away from here. The galaxy is so big. I want to see it. It can't be so shit everywhere."

"But it is."

"Fuck, Scarface. Really?"

"Again, my name is Garrus. And yes. It looks the same everywhere."

"Great... so we fought for a piece of shit with the Reapers."

Now he had to laugh. Really laugh. The last time he had done that with Loki. She looked at him in amazement. The green eyes pierced him.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"No. I just haven't met anyone in a long time who just says the truth like that."

"And that's funny?"

"Refreshing."

"If you say so, Scarface."

"Garrus."

"Yes, yes. I don't remember any names. Live with it."

"You got a pretty big mouth, kiddo."

"As I said, live with it."

Slowly he got up and put on his armor again. He had to leave. He had a task. Somewhere inside him a voice shouted at him. That was wrong. He couldn't leave her behind. But he couldn't take her with him either. It was wrong. Just wrong. He would never forgive himself. Why did this voice sound just like Lokis? She did not hold him back. Didn't even try it. Gently he grabbed her hand. He activated her Omnitool. Probably stolen, but that was none of his business. The green eyes grew as she realized he was transferring her money.

"Scarface?"

"That should be enough for you to spend the winter in the warm. Do what you want with it. It belongs to you."

So he left her behind. It had to look like an escape, but he didn't care. He did not flee from her, but from the voice in his skull. That is not enough. You can't leave. You must not. Damn it, Garrus. Do not do that. SHUT UP, LOKI! To the south, so. There he could continue his work. Without looking back he crossed the square and disappeared into the ruins.  
The south was an excellent hunting ground. Here it was swarming with targets. Like back then on Omega. He could simply aim at someone and pull the trigger. With high probability it was a criminal. He picked up one cell after the other. Always the goal clearly before eyes. Unflinchingly following his own mission. He subordinated everything to it. Even Tali gave him up hardly interested him. He had waited for the pain, for the disappointment, but nothing came. Nothing at all. He and Kaidan were probably more alike than he liked. Alenko tried to kill himself, he was already dead inside. Again he hit his target. First he had wanted to keep a list. How many assholes he could send to the afterlife. It had quickly become unimportant. It didn't matter to him any more to improve the world. It had no sense. He would simply send as many assholes as possible to hell. Garrus had come to terms with it. He didn't feel anything anymore, didn't sense anything anymore, just worked. That was enough. At least he told himself that. Only every now and then at night he felt something. From time to time he was pursued in his sleep. Followed by shining green eyes that just stared at him. Not accusing, not desperate, not even sad. They stared down at him without emotion. If human beings are right about their faith, his best friend sent him these dreams. Even from the afterlife he tried to show him the way. These thoughts disappeared again and again. Driven away by the light of the rising sun. At some point he received a new trace. The gangs here got their weapons from the north. Not only that, they were offshoots of the gangs there. The winter should be over. He would follow the trail of the weapons. If he managed to cut the supply routes, he would have a chance.   
This area simply pulled him back again and again. He didn't escape it. Not that he would really try. One gang after the other fell victim to him. Still no sense of triumph and no sense of disappointment because it didn't happen. Archangel wandered aimlessly through the alleys. He needed a place to rest. As his gaze lifted, he stood in front of the embassy again. Loki, you trickster. There you have your fingers in the game. Surrendering to his fate, he entered the building. It was quiet. Maybe she was already asleep, or was not there. He entered her room. Empty. Her smell was only very faintly perceptible. On the nest lay a single piece of paper. 'Goodbye and thank you, Garrus.' She was gone. Forever and Garrus felt something. He felt terrible.


	2. Utgard

Omega. Omega again and again. He had found out that the really bad gangs on earth had their origin here. It had taken him a year. Now he was back. Back in the Hellmouth. He had a team again. Well, rather a group here had joined Archangel. They provided him with information and from time to time they hunted a few bastards together. They wanted more. Wanted to become his unit. He didn't want that. When it worked, he avoided their proximity. He actually avoided the closeness of everyone. Only his family had not given up yet. He did. The only one who still somehow penetrated his skull was Loki's voice. He had probably become insane in the meantime. He talked to himself. Only in his head, but those were pretty much the only conversations Garrus still had. He sat on his vantage point and waited. A subleader of Eclipse was supposed to come by here. Open a new branch on Earth. So far the plan. Archangel had something against it. You can't go on like this forever, big guy. Not again. Not now. He was busy. The shot fell fast. Without remorse. Finally. He had been lying here for hours. He disappeared from this place. Soon the talons would appear. They were no problem. They didn't have the slightest interest in Archangel. He took away their work. But he did not want to be exposed. Mostly the killings were attributed to them. That was only right for him. So he could act much more freely. He made his way to his shelter. Shit. Another raid. So today he couldn't go back. The Turian hurried to his secret arsenal. There he stored his armor and put on another one. He had become more careful. Much more cautious. What should he do now? Somehow he had to kill time. At least until the raid was over. The Angels, stupid name they had given themselves, wanted to meet him in the Afterlife. They thought he was a contact from Archangel. That was quite good. Actually, he would have rather kissed a Krogan than to go there now, but so he spent at least a few hours of waiting with something useful. Perhaps. So... to the damn club. He went down the stairs and there to the back bar. Here it was mostly quieter. The others were already there and greeted him stormy. It was already too much for the Turian. They made themselves ridiculous often enough. Flirted with the Asari dancers or tried it with female barkeepers. He had lost his eyes for something like that. He took a seat on one stool and listened to the others for a moment. They ordered the drinks all the time. And they had no taste. Well, really not. Without looking, he waved the bartender in and ordered a whiskey. After a short time the glass stood in front of him. He didn't appreciate the bartender's gaze. Finally the others came to the interesting part new information. Apparently there was a new gang again. Ratatöskr. What a stupid name. What was that supposed to mean? Actually it didn't matter. He had to find out more about this group. Again he waved at the bartender. Apparently there were only rumours about them. They stole supplies from the other gangs. No one knew who the leader was or what they intended, but they were well structured. And they had to have what it takes to piss on each other's legs like that. His hand slipped into a deepening of his armor. He felt the small shred of paper. It calmed him down. Why did he have to think of her again now?

"Your whiskey, Scarface."

What? His head flew around and there she was. The shining green eyes that looked at him mockingly. The others immediately began to talk at the little one. What she could actually think of. Whether she didn't know if she was there in front of her and that her behaviour would be a cheek. She grinned only spitefully. He could still only stare at her.

"My kind seems simply arrogant to the rabble."

Now the others became really loud. The little one didn't seem to care much.

"Leave her. We know each other."

"There, listen to Scarface."

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to look at the galaxy. You were right, everything sucked. So I just stayed here. The turd is as good as anybody else. Besides, I got a job right here."

"Of all things Omega?"

"I know my way around whiskey. Aria liked that. Not that many order it, but she likes to drink it. That was enough."

"Then give me one of your specialties."

"Comes immediately."

A short time later he had a new glass in front of him. 

"Extra for Turians. So you can drink without worries. I do not poison my guests. Bad for the business."

He sipped on the glass. It was really good. Damn good even. Again a grin appeared on her face. But this time not mocking. Suddenly it became loud next to him. A Krogan from the Blood Pack did not understand the no of a dancer at all. He became really pushy. The Angels of course saw themselves called to intervene. What went on backwards. They just flew through the air. The Asari had come up to the bar, but the guy followed her directly. Suddenly Garrus heard a familiar click next to his head. The little one had pulled a shot-gun. The thing had to be an antique. 

"Hey, asshole! Not at my bar! Get the fuck out of here."

"What do you want, tiny, because with the old thing."

"Put some scrap balls in your nuts. I promise you, I'll turn you into a testicle-less before you count backwards from four. She said no and now make the exit, otherwise it pops."

The threat worked. The Krogan pulled out. The black-haired woman calmly stowed her gun under the bar again. For her the thing was apparently over. Amused, she looked down at the Angels and took a few shots.

"Guys, if you want to play the big games, get equal opportunities."

Again Garrus had to laugh. Laugh honestly and with a free soul. She simply managed to awaken something in him that he had long thought dead. The little one was unbelievable. This child had more than the five men and the Krogan together. Besides, an idea just came to him.

"Tell me, do gang members often come here?"

She looked deep into his eyes. That almost hurt. This child seemed to be able to look into the deepest depths of his soul. She let him shudder. Garrus was sure that she saw everything and what was amazing, she didn't shy away from it. And she could do something that only Loki had been able to do so far. She stared him down. Involuntarily he lowered his gaze.

"Not here. After my shift, Scarface."

"Damn it, kiddo. You have no idea who you're looking at. That's Garrus Vakarian. The toughest Turian in the galaxy."

"Really? And do you want to tell me now when monsters go to bed, they check underneath to see if he' s under there?"

Again he burst out laughing. The younger Turian had got himself into that now. He wouldn't get into a word fight with her. One could only lose that.

"Yes, I know, little one. You are harder."

"Of course, Scarface. I don't read books, I stare at them until they tell me everything they know."

Okay... mind reading she could now do as well. She could get really scary. He stayed at her bar the whole shift. Even when the others left, he stayed. It was simply incredible that he had met her again. She didn't have a lot of customers here. You could say she had the worst bar in this club. I was too far away from the hustle and bustle. Finally the little one started to put away some bottles and lock them up. 

"Last round, Scarface."

He got another whiskey and looked up surprised when suddenly all the dancers stood at the bar and ordered another whiskey. One after the other threw a small round disc into an empty glass.

"What is that?"

"Customers can buy private dances for it. At the end of the shift you hand in the things and get your money for them."

"From the bartenders?"

"No. They actually drink for free. But since I buy the whiskey myself, they know that I can't afford it. So they pay it and the rest is tips."

"That much?"

"Hey, Turian. Stop interrogating Holy. The little one has the best whiskey. Besides, our little Miss Holy and her Miss No is faster than any security."

"It's okay, Jeun. Scarface and I know each other. He's okay."

"Miss No?"

"My shot-gun. I pull it at least once in my shift. Mostly because a customer just won't understand the no. Then I have to help."

Half an hour later they left the club together. Maybe now he could finally ask her. But the little one seemed to have other plans. She marched directly to the market. Silently he followed her to a snack. She just gave the waitress a hint. A short time later she was brought an old, small car. Two large steaming containers stood on it. It smelled like eating. Once dishes, in large quantities lay beside it.

"You are welcome to wait for me here. I still have something to do. But I'll be back in an hour."

She struggled with the heavy car. Shaking his head he grabbed it and pulled it behind him. Did she smile? He had never seen her smile before. It struck Garrus like lightning. He thought she was beautiful. Really breathtakingly beautiful. They went behind the afterlife. He knew the area. Here it was dangerous and... hopeless. Like on earth all lived here who had no home. Left to die. Surprised, the sniper looked at the little one as she stopped. Immediately the most different figures came running towards her. Turians, Batarians, Vorcha, Quarians, humans. A real turmoil. He was about to draw his weapon, but the little one held him back. Completely calm, she began to distribute the food. 

"Don't just look, Scarface. Better help me. Then we'll be done faster."

Completely perplexed he got a big ladle pressed into his hand and followed her example. Although there were so many people, everyone remained calm. There was not the slightest sign of restlessness. Suddenly another Turian stood in front of him. He was missing an arm and an eye. A bare face. Silently Garus handed him the bowl.

"Take good care of little Holy. She's the only one on Omega who cares. Don't let anything happen to her."

Without waiting for an answer, the guy disappeared into the crowd. After about an hour, both pots were completely empty. She had a good eye. Everyone had something to eat. So they went back and returned the car.

"You do that every day?"

"If I can, yes. My tip goes on for that."

"Fascinating, Holy."

"Not you too, Scarface. They call me Holy because I'm supposed to be their little saint. We both know that's not true."

"But since I don't know your name, I think Holy is pretty good."

"You better stick with little one."

"You could just tell me your name, too."

"What for? Little one, works perfectly. You don't have to think long, Scarface."

"Okay, I get it. You don't want to tell me. Can we talk now?"

"Let's go to you. I don't like it when there are so many ears around me."

"I guess there's still a raid going on in my neighborhood."

"Good. Then to me."

She showed him the way. The area was bad. If she invested her tip differently, she could live much better. Surprised, he looked around the apartment. Three rooms. Not bad at all. It was tidy and clean. The living room was as good as empty. In one corner, camp beds, small nests, bedsheets and blankets piled up. 

"I let homeless people sleep here with children. Most of the time they're already gone when I get home from work."

"You're not afraid that they'll steal something?"

"Everything of value is in my bedroom and that's locked. But even if they were, I don't have much. So that wouldn't do them any good."

"You really do a lot to revive innocence, Holy."

"What do you want to know, Scarface? Shall I tell you about the gun or drug deal? Or are you more interested in who wants to ally with whom, who is going where or who is fighting whom?"

"You know all that, Holy?""

"That and more. Mercenaries like to talk. So, what can it be?"

"Everything."

"Then sit down. That can last."

She got them something to drink and began to tell. The little one was a damn gold mine of information. What she knew. It would have taken him months and now he got everything served on a silver platter. They talked for almost three hours. He would not have expected so much information. She was almost better than Liara. 

"Okay, Scarface. In two hours I have to get to my other job. I would like to get some more sleep."

"Why didn't you say that earlier? I could have waited, too."

"It's okay. Seemed to be urgent."

He stood up and shook her hand. She grabbed her without hesitation. As before, he transferred her a not small sum.

"I deal with information. That's just a down payment. If they prove to be true you will get more. So long, little one."

"So long... Garrus."

All her information had turned out to be true. For a long time he hadn't been able to give the scumbags such a blow. He had killed the leaders of Eclipse. All of them. He sent one of the Angels regularly to the Afterlife. They were to have a drink with the little one and take care of her. Probably it was the other way around. She could take care of herself quite well. Nevertheless... she could use the money. He was hunting again. There he could not use any distraction. It went well. Only one thing annoyed him. Whenever he let a weapon deal fly high, the things disappeared in front of his nose. Before the shooting they were still there and suddenly they were gone. Just like that. in front of his eyes and he didn't even notice. That was not allowed to happen. It was the same with the drug deal. Only they did not disappear, they were destroyed. His ears had been ringing for a long time from the last explosion. And he had discovered a new tack. Some rodent from the earth. Which gang chose something like that? Insane ones. Simple answer. Again his finger twitched at the trigger. One less. The Talons wanted to put an end to Eclipse. This siege fight lasted now already one week. He had not counted on it. It should be a fast order. He slowly ran out of ammunition. And the water. Nevertheless he could not leave the post. He was in the middle of enemy territory. Cover the retreat. How often had he done that to Loki? But with Loki it had been different. He had trusted him blindly. Moreover, his best friend had been much faster. Another shot followed. He would be able to cope with the lack of water for some time. The ammunition was in his mind. How many times have I told you to take more spare magazines with you, big guy? Often enough. But who could have expected such a rush? Me and you too. Expect the unexpected, big guy. All right, all right. He had messed up again. Already clear. Another shot. Suddenly a small figure appeared in his field of vision. She was dressed completely in black. A civilian? Here? she was fast. She kept hitting hooks and disappearing into the shade. It was really hard to follow her. Damn, she ran right towards his hiding place. Before he could pull the trigger, she had already reached the building. Shit. He took cover and pulled the gun. She would be coming up the stairs any minute. Beginner's mistake. But he had to admit, she had surprised him. Nobody had been that fast for a long time. He calmly moored. Hopefully nobody came along the road now.

"Archangel, I suppose?"

Where did the voice come from? Not from the stairs. He looked around searching. Nothing. There was nobody here. He switched the view of his visor. A heat signature appeared. So in the air shaft. Clever, very clever. Slowly he aimed at the opening. Something was wrong. There was a heat source, but no heartbeat. A diversionary manoeuvre. Respect. Really good.

"Yes."

"I have a gift for you. I'm coming out now. I'm unarmed, so it would be nice if you didn't shoot me."

The figure jumped down from above. So over the roof. He hadn't expected that. Well, really not. How did she get up there? Well well. It didn't matter either. The figure dressed in black tilted out her bag. Water bottles, ammunition and a few energy bars fell to the ground. So the talons had found a way to supply him. Coolly he looked at the figure. A black cloth covered her hair and face. Only the eyes were visible. Piercing green eyes. Not her. That couldn't be the little one. Please. But these eyes were unique. She pointed to his rifle.

"May I see?"

He was still spellbound and only nodded before he was aware of it himself. Curiously she looked through the telescopic sight. He sorted his new supplies in that time. That was enough for one week. She had dragged all this along? That had to be damn hard. Suddenly another shot was fired. He whirled around and saw two new bodies on the street. Two with one shot? Damn she was better than he thought.

"Idiots. Runs smoothly one after the other. I'll go then. Have fun with the clay pigeon shooting."

So she just disappeared. Just as trackless as she had come. Garrus didn't like it. She wasn't supposed to do something like that. That was far too dangerous. Later. He had something to do now. After three more days it was over. First he went back to stow his equipment and then to his hiding place. He had to go to sleep. In his sleep the sniper saw her again. Green eyes staring him down. They drove him mad. Almost shredded him. They looked through him. Saw the darkness, the absolute nothingness that now formed his soul... they dragged it to the surface. Indexorably. Help her. Help yourself, big guy. Panting heavily, he scared up from his sleep. Loki, damn it. Is my head not enough for you, must it also be my dreams? He stood up. He had to go to the Afterlife. Absolutely. Arrived there Garrus headed for her bar. She was there. Fortunately. Nothing had happened to her.

"Hey, Scarface. What'll it be?" 

"Your specialty."

"Coming right up."

He got the whiskey. Before she could pull her hand back, he grabbed her. She was warm, alive. Asking, she just looked at him.

"You were right, by the way."

"I'm glad if I could help. Maybe we can repeat that."

He had understood the hint. She had more for him. So he would spend her whole shift here again. That was all right with him. Excuse. You like being with her. Shut up, Loki. At some point she spoke to an Asari. This one came behind the bar and the little one disappeared to the back. Garrus drank his drink on and watched the goings on. But she was long gone. So the sniper got up and followed her smell. He led him to the toilets. Something else mingled with this trail. It made him growl darkly.

"No... stop... fucking asshole... no... AH!"

Garrus broke the door open. The little one was pushed against the wall by another Turian. Her things were only hanging in shreds and she bled from several wounds. His mind said goodbye. He grabbed the other one and threw him through the room. This pig should suffer. He would bleed for it. With the first attack he smashed his knee. That would never heal again. Next was an elbow. If he had been a Krogan, he would have been able to speak of bloodlust. When he regained consciousness, he was full of blood. In front of him lay his Mutilated Opponent. He had torn off the mandibles and the fringe was missing as well. He had blinded him and had just pointed the gun at his head.

"Garrus... let him live. That's... worse."

With the spirits, the little one. He turned around. Deep, bloody scratches were all over her upper body. Her neck turned blue and bled. Clear fingerprints. Her face was swollen and there were bloody scratches on her legs as well. Without thinking about it he ran to her and pressed her firmly to himself. Great idea. A Turian had just tried to rape her and what did he do? Quickly he stepped back. She was completely frozen. 

"Lock yourself in a cabin. I'll get you help."

He hurried back to the club. Behind the bar he saw the Asari. Jeun. That was her name. Roughly he grabbed the blue-skinned woman and pulled her behind him. Of course she fought back and hit him. He did not notice. In the washrooms he climbed over the mutilated body and knocked on the locked door.

"Little one? It's me. I have Jeun with me."

Slowly the door opened. The Asari stormed directly to the little one and hugged her tightly.

"Holy, darling. By the goddess, what has he done to you?"

"Not the first and not the last... I... need something to put on..."

"You need a doctor."

"I'm going to the clinic..."

"Listen. I'm going to finish my shift and take you there."

"No... you have to keep working. You have to distribute that food today. I... I... just need something to get dressed."

"Holy..."

"I'll take her there."

"Is that okay with you, sweetheart?"

She just nodded. The Asari left the room and came back a short time later with her clothes. Garrus turned her back on them. He had seen the bite wound on her thigh. He fought the urge to keep beating the asshole down. Instead, he washed much of the blood off his armor. As soon as Jeun stood next to him, he turned around again. The things were much too big for the little one, but it worked. She seemed lost in it. 

"Take good care of her, Scarface."

The Turian just nodded. Prompted, he looked at the little one. She limped strongly. She must have been in tremendous pain. Again he growled darkly.

"Should I carry you?"

"I can... yes..."

Very carefully he lifted it. She was light as a feather. Instead of going to the next clinic, he carried her to Daniel Abrams. He trusted him. He was still running Mordin's clinic. He placed the black-haired woman on the couch and left the treatment room. After about an hour she came out. She smelled of medigel and white bandages were visible. Apparently the physical wounds were not so bad. Again he lifted her up and left the area.

"Where are we going?"

"To me. I won't leave you alone now."

"I'm fine, Scarface. Nothing that wouldn't get a little medigel back."

With the spirits, please don't. How destroyed was this little soul that she put it away? That could not be true. He took a different direction. He brought her home. Here she felt more comfortable for sure. Hardly in her apartment did she go into her kitchen. When she came back she held a bottle of whiskey in her hands. Greedily she swallowed the drink. That's how he had met her. Was that it? Did she want to forget that, even then? Roughly he took the bottle away from her.

"On the floor, from the bottle, you won't find a solution."

"HEY! GIVE IT BACK!"

"No."

Angrily she sparkled at him. When she wanted to go back to the kitchen he blocked her way. Angrily she slapped him.

"Let me through!"

"No."

She struck again. It hurt damn bad. Why always on the scarred side? She began to tremble and stared at him. He couldn't stand that look, so he didn't even try. Nevertheless, he would not let the little one pass.

"You are not my father! It is none of your business!"

Now he pulled her back to himself. It was true, he was not her father and actually it was none of his business. Nevertheless... Angrily she hit again and again against his armor. The Turian hardly noticed that. He would not let go. Maybe he just did the wrong thing. But he didn't know what else to do. Loki had been the specialist. Suddenly he sensed salt. Thank you, spirits. She cries. The little one cries. Thank you, thank you, thank you. She finally collapsed sobbing in his arms. Automatically he began to purr reassuringly. She couldn't hear it, but it was a reflex. He just wanted to be there for her. Finally he lifted her up and sat down with her on a chair. She really buried herself in his arms. At some point she had fallen asleep. Carefully he carried her into her bedroom. She slept in a nest. Apparently she was so used to it. As soon as he had put her down she woke her up and looked at him with weeping eyes.

"I'm at the door."

He left the room with it. Wrong, big guy. You can't leave her now. I can hardly get into bed with her now, Loki. Grabbed by a monster and raped and then another lies down naked to her in bed. Great idea. Then take another nest and your own blanket. But go back. Loki... GO AHEAD! Resigned, he grabbed a nest and a blanket and went back. She looked up at him with big eyes. He placed his camp next to hers and turned his back to her. Quickly the armor left his body. Garrus wrapped the blanket around the naked body. Not because he was ashamed. What for? But he just wanted to spare her the sight. Quickly he lay down. Slowly his gaze raised. She grabbed his hand and woven her fingers together. She gave him a smile and his world fell apart. His heart hammered in his chest and he heard his own blood rushing in his ears. She was a child. A child, damn it! He could be her father. But you are not. That is not helpful, Loki. I am not a pedophile. She is not that young anymore. Shut up, shut up, snap! Her gaze became researching. Shit, she could really read in him, like in a book. The sniper froze. Her smile just got a little warmer before she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Thank the spirits. It took him a long time to fall asleep.  
When he awoke he felt... She lay in his arms. Shit, what had he done? But stop... she had come to him. Just like that. Was she not afraid of anything at all? Instinctively he drew her closer to himself. She made a contented hum. As if to answer, his subvocals began to purr directly. Green eyes suddenly looked at him and he fell silent.

"Don't stop. That's nice. Almost like a purring cat."

"You can hear that?"

"Shouldn't I?"

"No. Humans can't actually do that."

"Actually?"

"My best friend could."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's okay... but he' s been... modified..."

"Oh..."

"Other topic... how are you?"

"Better. The bite wound hurts, but it works."

"Okay..."

"I'm taking a shower."

She disappeared from the room. He used the time to put on his armor again. She came back in fresh clothes. Luckily she hardly limped anymore. Grinning she looked at him.

"My shower is also suitable for Turians. You smell of blood, Garrus."

"Okay."

His heart was beating faster again. She had called him by his name. He put the shower cold. What was wrong with him? When he came back she had made breakfast. Grinning, she handed him a note. New information. And not just a few. He sat down with her and they ate together. The whiskey bottle was still on the table, but she didn't touch it.

"What do you know about this group with the rodent sign?"

"Ratatöskr. It's a squirrel."

"A squirrel?"

"Yes. From a mythology on earth. The squirrel acted as a messenger. The researchers don't agree whether it simply delivered messages or changed them to keep a quarrel going."

"Okay. And what do you know about her?"

"Nothing. They are ghosts. They've never been seen before. They're supposed to steal the resources from the other gangs or blow up the camps. Some think they're just a rumor. A fantasy."

"Don't you?"

"I don't know. It's too much to put together."

"We will see. Maybe they'll show up someday."

His Omnitool flashed. The Angels had found something again. Actually he would have jumped up and started running, but the thought of leaving her alone almost made him sick.

"Go ahead. I'll be fine."

"Sure?"

"Quite sure. You have to work. I'll stay home with my ass and get some rest."

"Okay. But if anything happens, you call me."

"See you then, little one."

"So long, Garrus."

He left her apartment and set off. Where had he gotten into?


	3. Asgard

Taking the Angels was a mistake. Not a serious mistake, but a mistake. Thanks to them, the gang down there had discovered him. They knew exactly where he was and he was constantly under fire. The others did what they could, but they were not necessarily helpful. Wretched beginners. How often had he told them not to pay attention to him? It didn't matter now either. The arms deal had gone wrong. Slowly they pushed back the rest of the mercenaries. From the corner of his eye he perceived a movement. Several figures were tampering with the load. During a firefight they helped themselves calmly. Really clarified. Through the funk he heard the cheers of the others. They celebrated their victory. Garrus was much too spellbound by the hustle and bustle down there. Were those Ratatöskr? They had to have an amazing arsenal by now. What were they up to? Until now they had given him no reason to hunt them. Like the talons back then. Concentration, big guy. You're not alone here. You brought beginners. As if to confirm Loki's objection, the Angels suddenly opened fire. The others threw themselves directly into cover. Why didn't they shoot back? Then the Angels gradually shot the weapons out of their hands. A sniper. Where? Searching, he looked around. He had to have a good hiding place. Finally he found it. The distance was amazing. The guy was really good. He didn't shoot at his people. He just forced them into cover and thus ensured a safe retreat. As soon as the other Sniper's team had disappeared, he withdrew as well. The Turian was safe now. Ratatöskr was no legend. He just didn't know if it was a gang or just a man. Both were possible.  
Ratatöskr now crossed his path more and more often. Again and again the figures with the black armor appeared and made his life difficult. They kept stealing. Meanwhile the Talons classified them as a threat. Meanwhile he had found out a lot, they seemed to consist mainly of humans. At least the ones he always saw were clearly humans. They went as quietly as possible. They avoided the firefight if possible. However, they were going over to defend themselves. And then one did not want to have to deal with them. Especially the sniper was dangerous. He had respect for this guy's skill. He was good. He was damn good, even. Among other things, they could have measured themselves in a fair competition. But the circumstances were no different. Unfortunately they had just changed drastically. The talons had got wind of the deal and were here now. They shot at the black dressed ones and they fought back. But there were too few. They were outnumbered and were pushed back more and more. Right into his firing line. He hesitated. Actually, they had given him no reason. But good. Gang was Gang. So he put it on and shot. But he did not hit. One of them had built a biotic field. A damn strong field. Probably an Asari. Again he shot, but the field held. She was strong. They reached a building and disappeared into it. They would probably barricade themselves in it now. Suddenly the talons fell like flies. The sniper was sitting on the roof. As always, he now covered the retreat. From his position he had no free line of fire. He knew how it would end now. They would starve them to death.   
Four days. So long he sat on a roof again. If they hadn't found any supplies in there, they almost had to be at the end. You saw and heard nothing. Only the sniper made himself still noticeable with purposeful killings. He almost felt sorry for him. He knew exactly how he felt. His unity was dead. He was the last one left. What was that noise? A shuttle? It landed on the roof and collected the sniper. As soon as he was gone, the talons stormed the building. It was empty. They had escaped through a few tunnels. The guy had been fucking with them the whole time. Garrus was too tired to be angry. He followed his routine and slept a few hours.   
Days passed in which nothing happened. He had no new trace. No clues. Nothing. All his informants found nothing at all. There was only one possibility left for him and he was afraid of it. The little one. He had looked after her more often, but only from a distance. The Turian did not want to take any risks. His feelings had to be buried again. He was simply not allowed to come too close anymore. Someday he would catch himself again. It simply did not work. She was a child. And besides... he would certainly be the wrong one. Says who, big guy? I am a killer. A damn predator. She is too and you know that. I am too old. Maybe she likes it. Since when does age matter, big guy? Kaidan was also older than me. I'm twice her age, Loki. No is not true. More than twice as old. So what? Now move your ass to her, big guy. You are annoying. What are you actually doing in my head? I'm just a manifestation of your subconscious. I tell you what you already know. And now get on your way.  
As always, afterlife was an enormous operation. No matter what was going on outside, it always stayed the same here. He went as always to the back bar, but she was not there. Directly he felt a nagging fear in his neck. Suddenly his hand was grabbed. He whirled around and looked into bright green eyes. Immediately his heart beat faster.

"Hey, Garrus. I've got the bar up ahead now."

"I was wondering, kiddo."

"What do you want to drink?"

"The same as always."

"Whiskey. Good choice."

He got his glass and watched her at work during that time. She didn't flirt with her guests. With none. She listened to them. Or at least pretended so. Garrus took a lot of time with his drink. He had to stay clear. As soon as his glass was empty, she offered him a new drink.

"How come you're working here now?"

"Arias decision. I think one of the others screwed up and I'm provoking it now. But it was a lot quieter in the back."

Again she was waved by a customer. He hardly had a chance to talk to her. Finally all the dancers came to her bar again. So soon she was off work.

"And tomorrow you're not there, Holy?"

"No. Tomorrow I'm off."

"Are you doing something special?"

"Sleep. Sleep a lot."

"I thought you people were celebrating that."

"For that you need family and friends..."

"We don't know anything about this. Only humans celebrate their birthday".

"It's your birthday tomorrow, little one?"

"It is."

"And you're going to oversleep it?"

"Exactly. I have two days off. I'm going to have a real rest."

"Sounds like a good plan."

As always, they left the club together. She got something to eat for the homeless again. The car was new. It was much easier to move. Then they went to her. She had a new kitchen and the rest of the apartment was new. Did she earn so much better now? He would have thought that she would invest the money differently.

"Looks different."

"I have a new landlord. He is also a regular guest. He said that I deserved better. He was here once to tell me that he is now the owner and shortly afterwards I had new furniture. He also gave me the new car. A funny guy."

"Because he gives you things?"

"No. Our conversations. He chews my ear off every time he's there. Just likes to talk. I'm not used to it from Turians."

"There are such and such."

"Maybe. But I think he wants something from me."

"You are..."

"In Afterlife, everyone thinks I'm of age. Otherwise I could hardly work there. Many try to flirt with me. Most understand it, if I do not go into it. He is persistent. He even wanted to give me a bigger flat in another district."

"You don't want to?"

"Too far away from work. Besides, I don't want to accept too much from him. Who knows what he imagines then?"

"Good decision."

"He also wanted to have dinner with me tomorrow. Sidonis is indeed..."

"What? What's his name?"

"Sidonis. Lantar Sidonis, I think."

"Stay away from him!"

"Why?"

"Just do it."

She crossed her arms and looked at him cool. It was clear that she was not satisfied with that. With a sigh Garrus let herself fall on a chair. He didn't want this guy to get too close to the little one. He was dangerous. A traitor. He probably had to tell her. The sniper hated it. He hated that story. Nobody had to know... but how could she understand him if she did not know? So he took off his visor and handed it to her. She read the names and looked at him questioningly.

"A few years ago I was on Omega. I had built a team. Actually, it was him and me. We've really got the criminals down here. At some point he told me he had a lead. He wasn't at the meeting point. When I came back to our hiding place..."

He felt a small hand on the scarred side of his face. She gently stroked him. Suddenly she leaned forward and pressed her forehead against his. Garrus closed his eyes. His heart hammered in his chest again. He quickly withdrew and stared up at her.

"Was that wrong?"

"You know what that means?"

"I have seen it beautifully more often. Seems to be a calming gesture."

"A kiss."

"Oh. A friend or another?"

"We only know one kind."

"OH! Sorry. I didn't know... I didn't want..."

"It's okay."

"Fuck, I'm stupid too."

"Hey. It's all right. Really. Don't worry."

She came closer again and embraced him gently. That felt good. Not as good as the kiss, but damn close.

"In my private life I keep away from him. Unfortunately I have no influence on it at work.

"Thank you."

"It's okay. Then I'll probably go to work tomorrow."

"Why that?"

"He wanted to have breakfast with me. I need a good reason why I'm not there."

"Then we go for breakfast. I invite you."

"What?"

"After all, it's your birthday. You should do something there." 

"Don't you have to work?"

"I'm my own boss. I can manage my own time."

"Okay..."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"What about your information?"

"That can wait."

He left her apartment with it. He already had an idea. Loki had once forced him to celebrate his own birthday. This day would be important. And even when he wasn't celebrating, his best friend had always found a way to give him something. He still had some things to do.  
Early the next day he picked her up. Contrary to expectations he didn't go to the market with her but headed for the docks. Slightly surprised, she followed him into the ship and sat next to him.

"I thought we were going for breakfast."

"So do we. But not here."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see then."

"I thought it was shit everywhere. Then why don't we stay here?"

"You wanted to see the galaxy. We're going to a turd now that's trying hard not to look like it."

"A gold-plated turd, then."

He laughed and leaned back. The little one was really excited. Finally they reached their destination. The Citadel. The little one had certainly never been here before. The way she stepped nervously from one foot to the other, certainly not. In all the scrum she always stayed close to his side. They really went for breakfast. Her eyes were scurrying all the time.

"Do you like it?"

"It's incredible. Everything here is so bright and clean. Looks different than Omega."

"But?"

"It's not really different. I've seen eleven thefts since we've been here."

"Eleven? I noticed nine."

"Professional eye."

"You recognize each other..."

"Take what you can get and don't give anything back. I wasn't proud of it, but the children had something to eat."

"But they should not steal."

"No. It was enough if one did it. Then the others did not have to."

"Let's leave that. Do you still want to look at something?"

"Gladly. Show me as much as is possible in one day". 

"We could also stay until tomorrow. I have an apartment here."

"You got an apartment here?"

"Yes. From my best friend. He left it to me."

"I don't have anything with me."

"Then we go shopping now. Girls your age do like it."

"If you want to make me happy, you can go to a gun shop."

Laughing he shook his head. They headed for a clothing store. The saleswomen flew correctly on the small one. Again and again she was told how pretty she was. She seemed more of a nuisance. She didn't really seem to like the clothes shown. She liked it rather practical. With everything she liked, he gave the saleswoman a sign. Nevertheless she was finally put into a dress. Garrus had no idea. He could say it was long, had no arms and left one of her legs free. The Asari talked about how you could tie the corsage even tighter. Jerkily she pulled on the top and the waist of the little one became even narrower as her breasts were pushed up. He stared at her in disbelief. Breathtaking. She seemed much more mature in the garment. Skeptically she looked at herself in the mirror. 

"What do you say, Garrus?"

"I have no idea."

"Do I look good in it?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm."

She went to change again. She left the dress in the locker room. For a long time she looked at a leather jacket. She was in the N7 style. Black with red stripes on the arms. Shortly she put on the jacket. She stood up to her. But then she hung the piece away again. Only with a top and trousers she came back to him. That was it? Together they went to the checkout, where the other things were already there. Without understanding she looked at him.

"The dress with the suitable shoes and the jacket behind we take also still."

"Garrus? I can't afford that. That's way too much."

"But I can. Besides, it's your birthday."

She embraced him stormy. Apparently he had done something right. She smiled at him. This rare, beautiful smile. How he liked to tell himself that she only gave it to him. Loaded with a thousand bags they flew to the Silversunstrip. Arriving at the apartment she suddenly stopped.

"Shit, Garrus! You have such a home and live on Omega? Are you stupid? This is paradise. You can only get me out of here with a crowbar."

She ran off and explored the apartment. The Turian had to laugh. He had never experienced her like that before. So enthusiastic. Again and again he heard her surprised cries. Finally she ran up the stairs. In that time he put down the bags and fetched something to drink from the kitchen. The company had really prepared everything. Actually, he had left the apartment to Kaidan, but he had disappeared. 

"DAMN IT, DUDE! YOU HAVE A WHIRLPOOL? A REAL WHIRLPOOL! HOLY SHIT!"

She came down again and gave him a real glow. He had never seen her so happy. Relaxed, free... She took a water and smiled again. Not good. Not good at all.

"And where will you immediately go?"

"It wasn't a joke that you couldn't get me out of the apartment."

"We can stay here all day tomorrow. Not today. My best friend would tell me something else if I let him."

"Okay... Then I want to watch the strip."

"Good. Pick a room and go change."

Against his expectations, she took the guest room in the basement. Then he would take the upper one. Sleeping in Loki's room seemed wrong to him. When she came back, she was wearing a new pair of black jeans, a white top and her new leather jacket. Together they walked along the strip. Finally they went to the Castle Arcade. Most of the time he only watched her play. She seemed dogged. She wanted to be the best everywhere and most of the time she succeeded. Finally they went to the Armax Arsenal Arena and watched some fights.

"Do you want some?"

"You have an access?"

"Yes."

Already she grabbed his hand and pulled him behind her. Below she chose her weapons unerringly. She knew what she wanted. The simulation began. The little one was good. She listened to his commands. Followed every command and handed it out properly. Of course she didn't have enough after one round. She wanted to do it again. Only when the next simulation started did he realize what he had chosen. Lokis and his shooting exercise. He had instinctively pulled his sniper rifle and looked for a vantage point. Bad. Now the little one down there was alone. But she came to terms with it. She kept the holos away from him and he could do one kill after the other. If he had had one sitting in the neck, she was suddenly there and regulated that. It was like with Loki. Exactly the same. She didn't kill as many as his best friend, but her fighting style was very similar. She showed up everywhere on the battlefield, and then she went down again when there were too many enemies. The little one was fast and collected the bonus points every time. No matter where they appeared. That's what her result looked like. 9999 points. New highscore. His name appeared now exactly under Shepards. Like his best friend, they had blown up the ad. But now the little one was finished. Completely exhausted. They went back to the apartment. To celebrate her victory he wanted to go with her to the Sushi Restaurant. Against his habit the sniper wore civilian clothes again. The little one came out in the dress. Garrus swallowed heavily. Together they entered the restaurant. Just as he was about to sit down he suddenly heard his name. In one corner sat Chakwas, Traynor, Steve, James and Joker. James immediately came to them and dragged them over. Garrus introduced them one after the other.

"And, Scar, what's your little girlfriend's name?"

Good question. She hadn't told him.

"His name is Scarface, Pitbull."

"What do you call me, Lola?"

"Pitbull. Would you rather be a bulldog?"

"I like the little one, Garrus."

"As you just heard, I'm Lola."

The others laughed. Fortunately. They sat down with them and ate together. Joker told him that they had decided to celebrate Shepard's birthday. Right, that was today. Of course Loki was the main theme that evening. Chakwas suddenly unpacked a bottle of Icebrandy and everyone got a glass. Checking he looked at it. He would, but he couldn't. The little one reached for his glass and emptied it with a train.

"Whoa, Lola! Say, what are you doing again?"

"I'm a bartender in the afterlife. If I don't drink Krogan under the table, I threaten to castrate them."

"Ha! You should be a Marine, Lola."

"No, let me."

"Why not?"

"Do you stand on it when little girls kick your ass and tell you where to go?"

Now everyone burst out laughing. The alcohol finally flowed in streams. Chakwas had already said goodbye. The little one and James got along very well. He really flirted with her and Garrus went crazy. Finally it was decided to go to the casino bar. There they sat down at a table and continued drinking. Joker was already heavily drunk and suddenly looked at the girl seriously.

"Say, do you call Garrus Daddy?"

"WHAT?"

"Well, you guys are a couple and he's a lot older."

Very bad topic. Really very bad. How drunk was he? 

"I don't know what your preferences are, but I've never called him Daddy."

"Oh..."

"Joker, I better get you home." 

Traynor grabbed the pilot and said goodbye. That had been really unpleasant. Especially the hint that he was much too old for her had sat. Steve suggested a drinking game. Everything was better than thinking about it now. I never have. Great game. Someone said what he had never done before and who had done it had to drink something. James made fun of finding out more about the girl. 

"I've never woken up next to a naked Turian before."

They both drank while the Marines didn't touch their drinks.

"I've never made a perfect headshot."

Again they both drank.

"I've never kissed a Turian before."

The next drink disappeared. If he went on like this, it could be a hell of a night.

"I never met my father."

She wouldn't touch her drink while he and Steve were drinking.

"I've never been arrested before."

This time nobody drank. Now that it was all about row, it was the little one's turn. Her eyes flashed mockingly.

"I never served under Commander Shepard."

All three men drank.

"I've never served on the Normandy before."

Again they had to drink.

"Do you really want to keep doing that? I listened to you. I just stick to your stories now and can easily list twenty things I've never done before, but you have. An example. I was never on Sur'kesh."

"Unfair, Lola."

"Actually not my problem, Pitbull. But okay. Let's try something else. I've never danced before."

Again they all had to drink. Even two in a row, because they were all on Sur'kesh. But that she had never danced before... she had never met her father... those were damn important information.

"I have never heard my mother's voice before."

Another drink disappeared.

"Okay... um... maybe I should come back to your stories after all. Because I can't remember any more."

They broke off the game and just talked like that. Finally Steve was finished. James already hung quite nicely on the chair.

"Thanks to you it almost feels like Shepard is back, Lola. He used to drink us under the table, too."

"I'm trying, Pitbull."

"Tomorrow we'll go back to Omega?"

"Yes."

"We can change one of yours, I never have. I am now commander of Normandy. We'll fly you back tomorrow."

"Really now?"

"Yes."

"I could kiss you, Pitbull."

"Wouldn't mind."

But I would have almost burst out of him. She couldn't do that after all. Yes, she could. She leaned forward and breathed a kiss on his cheek. That could not be true now. He tried for a year to get her name out and within an evening he managed to get her to kiss him. Consciously kissed.

"I had expected more, Lola."

"You'll have to try harder for that, Pitbull."

Ah, ok. That must have been one of those friendship things. Everything was good. Nevertheless the jealousy in him cooked up. They finally separated and returned to the apartment. She wished him a good night and went into the bedroom. He also went to bed. He lay awake for a long time. His feelings went crazy. Suddenly he heard quiet footsteps and the door opened. She stood in his room and had wrapped the blanket around her. Surprised, he looked at her.

"Garrus? Some dark-haired guy came in, he's drunk and... well... I..."

"Come here."

He moved a bit and she went straight to him in the nest. Satisfied, she nestled up to him. Without wanting it, his subvocals began to purr again.

"This is Kaidan. He lives here. I thought he wasn't there. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You make me feel safe."

Oh, little one. Not at all. How could she say such a thing? How could she do that to him? She lay completely still next to him and fell asleep. Garrus wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. Spirits, help me.   
When he woke up the next morning she had disappeared. Panically he jumped up and ran down. She sat in the kitchen and watched Kaidan make breakfast. Quickly he stole up the stairs again. He had been so worried that he had run off naked. Clothed, he came down again. The little one happily ate her breakfast.

"Sorry I woke you that night."

"It's okay, Kaidan."

The Canadian looked like shit. Consumed. That was the right word. Something strange happened during the day. As promised, they stayed here all day. Alenko stayed with them and he never touched a bottle. Although he trembled strongly, he did not drink. He spent as much time as he could with the little one. The dark-haired one ran after her like a dog. Later she disappeared into her room to pack. They had to leave slowly.

"She has Loki's eyes."

"Loki had blue eyes."

"Dyed contact lenses. It was always said that the look of his piercing green eyes would hurt."

"Alenko..."

"I know, I know. Okay, Vakarian. I know it. Just take care of her. That's all I want to say."

Loaded with all the bags she came to him. Garrus took it from her and left the apartment. On the heel she turned around once more.

"Kaidan, stop drinking, okay? Get help."

"I..."

"That's an order, Major."

They left with it. That tone. Now he understood the Canadian better. She also reminded him a little of his best friend. On the Normandy James showed her everything. She was just thrilled and spent the whole time with him. He would have loved to go up the walls with jealousy. Arriving at Omega, he breathed a sigh of relief. They said goodbye and he took the little one home. With all the bags, she would have had real problems on her own. He put the luggage down and stepped outside the door again.

"I'll go then, it's already late."

"Thank you, Garrus. Those were the greatest days of my life."

"Gladly. I found it also..."

"Fuck."

"What is it?"

"Here comes Sidonis. Don't turn around... okay... okay... crap... um... sorry.

She came closer to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and... her lips hit his mouthplates. Spirits, help! Spirits? As if they had a hunch. I told you how humans kiss. Now do something, big guy. His arms were snaking around her waist and pulling her even closer. He used the surprised wheeze and penetrated with his tongue between the soft lips. His tongue caressed hers again and again. The little one tasted great. Her grip in his neck became firmer. Hungry the Turian growled up. His tongue became brisker. He wanted to explore her. They possess. The tongue of the little ones moved towards him more and more. Garrus lifted her up and stepped back into the apartment with her. There he reluctantly separated from her. With reddened cheeks she looked up at him. Fuck, what had he done?

"Wow. I... okay... I didn't have that..."

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't. That was... wow... not what I had planned, but just... wow."

She leaned against him and tried to catch her breath again.

"Okay. I have to ask. How much practice do you have?"

"None."

"Wait a minute. That was your first kiss?"

"That way? Yes."

"Actually, I had always imagined my first kiss differently, but... wow."

"I..."

"Don't apologize. That was incredible."

"Okay... I should go now."

"No. You can't go."

"Why not?"

"Maybe he's still at the door."

"Great. And now?"

"I guess you'll have to stay the night."

"Sure?"

"Yes. Otherwise he'll get suspicious."

"Okay. I take then again..."

"You can sleep with me in my nest. I'll always come to you anyway."

She went ahead and he looked after her. His mouth plates tinged. Her taste was still on his tongue. He wanted more. Damn, she became his drug. He wanted more from her. The sniper breathed deeply and followed the little one. He took off his armor and lay down with her.

"Night, Garrus."

"Night, little one."

"Hel."

"What?"

"My name is Hel."

"Night, Hel."


	4. Vingólf

He was distracted. His thoughts kept wandering to Hel and the kiss. Whenever he thought about it, he got hot. His mouth plates began to tingle and his heart beat much faster. That was bad. He couldn't use it on the hunt. And there was another problem. Sidonis. If Garrus only thought of him, the feelings would fail. He no longer thought of revenge. Loki had clarified that. Had shown him what grey tones were and how he could deal with them. He thought of Sidonis and the little one, but together the grey tones disappeared. Then the rage broke out in him again and he wanted to see the guy dead. Until now this hadn't influenced him on the hunt. But it could. To distract himself he had decided to do some target exercises. Canned shooting. That's what Loki had called it. One built up small targets in some distance and shot at it. That's exactly what he had in mind. He had chosen a quiet area and built targets. Now he lay in his sniper's nest and aimed. Hits. Suddenly he heard another shot and his next target flew through the air. He hadn't been. Searching he looked around. There he lay behind. Ratatöskr. The Turian had decided to call the sniper that. Such a shooter needed a name. Even if he was ridiculous, he seemed to have chosen him. The guy wore a helmet like himself. So he couldn't see his face. But what he saw was that the guy looked over at him. So it was a competition. His shot. Another hit. The other one put it on and hit. That would be interesting. Unfortunately they ran out of goals after a while. Draw. He didn't like that at all. The other sniper was gone. Too bad. But then he saw him through his telescopic sight. Always only briefly. Too short to shoot at him. He was careful. In clearly larger distance he had set the targets again. So he wanted to continue playing. Good. Garrus waited until the other one was in his position again. Again they could not name a winner. Damn, that could not be true. For a long time he hadn't hit such a good shooter. The black dressed one had disappeared again. He did not trust him. Clever, but the sniper had no intention of killing the other. Not today, he enjoyed it too much. The distance became bigger and bigger. One could speak of a real challenge. They were both equally good. This competition had been going on for hours and there was no end in sight. Moving goals, that would be a challenge. He got a message. A leader of the Blood Pack had left his hiding place. He had to go there. The Turian looked briefly at the other. He bowed briefly and just jumped off the roof. Who was this guy? Maybe it wasn't a guy. At the shape of the helmet... Batarian or human. There was more than enough of both on Omega. He made himself on the way. Here this vermin would come along. He had him right in his sights and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. He quickly reached for the spare magazines. He wasn't really that careless. Damn it. All his munitions had gone for this competition. What was he thinking? Then he had to kill him in close combat. Unpleasant but feasible. Again he heard a shot and his target sank dead to the ground. Shit! The victory clearly went to Ratatöskr. He had defeated him because he didn't have enough ammunition. Loki would have beaten him for it. And he would have been so right. Garrus went to his hideout and got new ammo. A lot of ammunition. That could not happen to him again. He still had some targets on his list, thanks to the little ones. Their information was the best. So he set off again. Those would be exhausting days. Twenty goals. Let's see how many he managed. Ten were acceptable.  
He had arrived at fifteen. Unfortunately, the talons were involved again at the last one. He clearly preferred to work alone. Then this damn crap didn't even happen. As soon as the talons were there he was stuck on a roof. 72 hours without sleep. That also slowly affected him. After number fourteen he had wanted to break up. But fifteen was on the way and he was already in a siege battle again. He would still go mad. At some point. He clearly lacked the time to do so. He heard quiet footsteps behind him. Hel! She had covered her face again and carried a big bag with her. How did she always manage to get to him?

"Archangel, another delivery for you."

She emptied the bag. Water, ammunition and Turin coffee came out. Even though the talons always broke it down for him, they at least found a way to support him. He would prefer it if that wasn't necessary, but at least. Only that they always sent the little one didn't please him. He would have liked to have grabbed her and brought her to safety. Maybe he could talk her out of this work. She disappeared again in the shade and was gone. Good. Hopefully she was safe. As safe as you could be on Omega. After more hours it was finally over. He went home. Sleep. He urgently needed sleep. More than anything. Well several hours, for him, he woke up again. Garrus wanted to set off again, but he received a message that his other goals had been switched off. From a sniper. His informant congratulated him on the killings. But unfortunately he was not. Sighing, he sank onto a chair and waited. His informants were to contact him soon. But they remained silent. Then he had to go to Afterlife. Where he had just recovered. However, his heart made a joyful jump. So far to catch himself again.   
Arrived in the club he looked around. Hel stood again at another bar. At one with tables. She must have done something right. The place was even better. But then his eyes darkened. Sidonis was there. Garrus headed for the dark corner of the bar. Here his face lay in the shade and he could watch this guy. She discovered him directly and turned away from Sidonis. She gave him this breathtaking smile and approached him with a glass of whiskey. 

"Long time no see, Scarface."

Had he done something wrong? His name sounded so good on her lips. He had gotten used to it. She looked briefly at Sidonis. Oh so, she wanted to cover for him. It was not necessary, but he was grateful to her for it. The Turian grabbed the glass and touched her hand briefly. Electric shocks struck his whole body directly. What did she do with him? His body went crazy when she was only around. When she touched him it only got worse. He felt like a teenager again. His hormones drove him mad. If only she weren't so young or he was just younger.

"A lot to do."

"I thought to myself. Tell me... what I hear, but should not hear..."

"The Subvokals."

"Exactly those. These sounds always have a different meaning, don't they?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Is there a translation for that somewhere?"

"No. Those who hear it know what it means, and since other species can't hear it, it would be nonsense."

"Okay, that's right. Too bad."

"Why do you ask?"

"I have many Turian customers. It would be nice if I could understand them."

"I don't think that's what they're expecting. We know humans can't hear that part of our language."

"Would still be interesting."

"Do you have a special sound whose meaning you want to know?"

"Yes, but it is hard to describe. I believe I can show it to you right away. Assuming you hear it all the way up here."

Sidonis raised his hand again. She immediately went to him and what he now heard he did not like at all. Not at all. Immediately the urge to kill this guy grew in him. Not with his rifle. He wanted to ram his teeth into his neck and tear his throat. Just the thought that she heard it drove him even more mad. He had to calm down. It didn't work. His subvocals emitted a deep, aggressive growl. Of course, Sidonis immediately turned his head in his direction and tried to recognize his face. Hel, on the other hand, looked at him in surprise. She told him something and his gaze was briefly intimidated. But unfortunately it went away very quickly again. He just went on. No matter what Garrus tried, he couldn't get a grip on this Drilling Jealousy. Finally Hel stood in front of him again and filled his glass.

"According to your reaction, this noise is not good."

"No."

"Now already tell me what it means."

Careful, big guy. Don't say too much. We both know you're losing control of her. Leave it a retreat. If you strike that note, maybe she shouldn't necessarily know what you mean by that. If I eject it, Loki. Don't lie to yourself. We both know you will. It's just a question of when, big guy.

"In a situation like this... he wants you."

"He wants me?"

"Simply translated... it's a mating offer. He wants to sleep with you."

"Now I'm glad he thinks I can't hear that."

"What did you just tell him?"

"That my boyfriend seems to be getting jealous."

"So I am your mate."

"Hey, I'm supposed to stay away from him. Since he's my landlord, I can't bang him in the head to leave me alone."

"I understand. Okay."

"Say, can I put some of my stuff away with you?"

"Sure. Is something wrong?"

"The facility where I live will be cleaned again. That means everyone has to get out. Is so usual in the area. So I can't enter my apartment for a week."

"Where do you sleep?"

"If it were up to Sidonis in his guest room. But Jeun still has a sofa free. I sleep with her. Her apartment is small, I cannot take everything with me. I wouldn't like to leave my weapons, my clothes and above all my whiskey stock there."

"Why don't you come to me? I have enough room."

"Really? That works?"

"Sure. We can get your things right away."

What the hell was he doing? Now it had happened. His mind was completely lost to him. He was insane. Completely crazy. Suddenly he felt the soft lips on his scarred half of his face. Hel looked at him with those wonderful green eyes and smiled. This smile could melt glaciers. At least he became soft as wax.

"Thank you, Garrus," she breathed softly into his ear.

She had to know what she was doing with him. She just had to. Not all women are aware of their effect, big guy. Be glad that she is not. What am I going to do, Loki? Tell me. If you don't know it, I don't know it either. I can tell you what you should do, what you have to do, but nothing more. What do I have to do? Life. Not survive but live. Great... and what should I do? Allow your feelings and become happy. Very simple, big guy. If it would be so easy then. But it wasn't. He watched Hel all the time. She really had a lot of Turian customers. After what one of his people had almost done to her, she got on really well with them. Towards the end of her shift the dancers scared away the other guests from the bar again. To his liking Sidonis also had to give way. Only he was allowed to stay.

"I have to stay another three hours, Holy. Then we can go."

"It's okay, Jeun. I sleep with Scarface. He has enough room."

"And you're sure about that?"

"Absolutely sure. He'll take care of me."

"All right."

Together they left the club and went to distribute the food again. Garrus rented a Skycar. So they didn't have to carry all their stuff over. Luckily Hel had already packed. So they could load everything quickly. He just came out of her bedroom with the last bag when she pushed him back and closed the door. What was going on now?

"Sidonis, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask you if you needed help and if you didn't want my guest room."

"Thanks, but I'll sleep at my boyfriend's."

"I've never seen him before."

"He works a lot."

"And how did you get to know each other?"

She screwed me and put my own gun in my face, asshole. That's none of your business. Just get lost.

"He helped me with a problem in my house."

"And how long..."

"Sidonis, what are you doing?"

"It's just... he looks familiar."

"And?"

"If he is, he's dangerous, Holy. Very dangerous."

"We are on Omega, Sidonis. There are significantly more wolves here than lambs."

"You don't understand, Holy. He is a killer. I'm not saying he's bad. But he kills and actually only seeks death himself. He begs for it. You are not safe with him, Holy. Even if he doesn't want it at all, he pulls you into the abyss."

Every word of it was true. This fucking asshole was right. Those were exactly the reasons that should keep him away from her. She deserved better. She deserved all the happiness of this galaxy. He could not give her that. He would destroy her. He would tear her soul to shreds without wanting it. He would destroy the little one. He would... Listen finally, big guy.

"... he makes me happy. And I was already standing before this abyss. You know what? I jumped in to see if I could fly. Please go now."

"Holy..."

"No! That's enough! I won't listen to you talk about him anymore!"

"But..."

"I said no! Just no!"

"You don't know him..."

"Neither do you! Get out!"

"He's a monster!"

"OUT!"

Suddenly it was quiet. He waited a few more heartbeats before stepping outside. She was alone. Sidonis had gone. The little one trembled. Angry, or for some other reason? Slowly the sniper walked towards her and took her in his arm. Immediately she pressed against him. 

"He is not completely wrong, Hel. As much as I would like to say that... He really has a lot of right in what he says."

"Did you kill your own mother, Garrus?"

"No."

"Then ask yourself which of us is the monster..."

"You killed your mother?"

"When I was born. She was my first victim, so to speak."

"You couldn't help it, Hel."

"Nevertheless she is dead. And it is my fault. Whether I wanted to or not. The result remains the same."

"Hel..."

"Not now, Garrus. To talk about it, I'd need a lot more alcohol."

"Okay. Let's go."

When they arrived, he left them alone for a moment. He needed food for humans. He wasn't even set up for a visit. No one had ever entered his apartment before. When he came back he stopped astonished. He must have made a mistake in the door. It was suddenly so tidy. Everything was neatly stowed away, not lying around anymore and it was much cleaner than before. Not that his apartment had looked neglected, but that's how he had seen it. Hel came out of the bathroom freshly showered. She was wearing one of his tops and nothing else. Spirits!

"Hey, I hope it's okay that I cleaned something up. And could you give me my things? You put the bags all the way up in the closet. I'm just too small."

"Sure. Sorry, I didn't think of that."

"It's okay. I just borrowed something from you."

"Suits you."

"Thank you."

The Turianer handed her the bags and disappeared into the kitchen. Quickly he made them both something for breakfast. Thanks to the extranet, he also had an idea of what humans liked to eat and how to prepare it. She seemed to clean up his bedroom during that time. Finally he called her to dinner. The little one was still wearing his top, but now a pair of long trousers underneath.

"Okay. If there are eggs with bacon every morning, I'll move in with you."

"If that's how my apartment always looks, I'll even let you."

"Don't joke about it, Garrus. I'll probably get to find a new place."

"Do you think?"

"I don't know. But I think I should."

"You can stay as long as you want."

"Really?"

"Really. It's probably my fault too."

"It is not. I also try to find something new as fast as I can."

"Take your time. After the meal you want to lie down safely. After all, you have to go to your other job soon."

"I wasn't requested today. If a job doesn't come in spontaneously, I don't have to go."

"What are you actually doing?

"I deliver things. You have a package that has to go from A to B, then you call me."

"Packages?

"Yes. Mostly they are bags, with various contents."

"And there's no other way?"

"No. At least not these packages."

"You make me curious."

"Okay, assuming one group fights another and the shooter runs out of ammo, that's where I come in. Give me a bag of ammo and I'll take it there. You can ask one of your customers."

"One of my customers?"

"Archangel. I'm not stupid, Garrus. I give you information and a short time later the people on the list disappear. Shut down by a sniper. There aren't that many of them here. I've brought him ammo and other things before."

"You're running through the firefight?"

"I'm looking for my way through it."

"That's damn dangerous."

"If the gangs find out you're supporting Archangel, your job ain't safer either."

"Good point. Can't you get another job?"

"I could. But he gets well paid and..."

"And?"

"I'll do something about these scumbags. They don't really take me as their target. I would be collateral damage at most. It's not harmless, but it's not as dangerous as if I'd pick up my own weapon."

"You know how much I'd love to talk you out of this now?"

"And you know how pointless that would be?"

"Unfortunately yes. Do you at least wear armor and have enough shields?" .

"Can't afford it yet. After the next orders, maybe."

"Before you take on another order, I'm definitely going shopping with you."

"You don't have to."

"But I will."

"I feel really bad whoever you spend so much money on me."

"Did you look at my apartment? I don't have many hobbies."

"So spoiling little brats is your hobby?"

"Only the one."

Three days she lived now already with him. For the first time since this time he was again on the hunt. It should go actually fast. Two gangs had started a street fight. He was only here to take care of the survivors. He lay calmly in his hiding place and waited. He had a good field of vision. With a little luck he didn't have to fire a shot at all. Why was it that they were all always into open firefights? They had no more feeling for art. It was wild on it around blasting. Without any refinement, as Loki would put it. He perceived a movement further away and his heart stopped. Hel! What was she doing here? Damn, a delivery! He should have bought her the armor immediately. Hectically he followed every movement. What was she doing? She walked straight through the streets. NO! The small body was hit and flew through the force a bit further. Motionless she remained lying. In the middle of the cross fire. Without further ado he grabbed his rifle and ran off. The bullets that flew around his ears didn't matter to him. Some even met him. His shields failed. That didn't matter. Everything didn't matter. Only the small, motionless body counted. The next hit made him stumble. The armor would not last long. Finally he had reached it. Garrus dropped his rifle and raised his little body. He took cover with her. Panicked, he looked into the veiled face. The eyes were folded back, the iris not visible. He only saw the white leather hide. Spirits! No! NO! Don't do that to me! Please! Please! Not... not her. Don't do this to me. The fight was over. The other ten gang members approached him. His weapon was very close and still it could have been on Palavan, it was out of reach for him. It was over. But that didn't matter. His life had just lost its final meaning anyway. He pressed the dead body closer to him. At least she wouldn't be alone for long. He closed his eyes and heard the shot. One after the other followed. Something was wrong. The pain failed to appear. He was alive. Slowly the Turian opened his eyes. The mercenaries lay on the ground. Cleanly shot down with head shots. Slowly he looked down at her. With shaky, bloodstained fingers he pulled the black cloths away. Blond hair. It wasn't her. It wasn't Hel. Spirits, thank you. He jumped up, took his rifle and ran straight home. He just dropped the helmet in the entrance.

"Hel? HEL????"

She wasn't there. Please don't. What if something had happened to her? What if...

"HEL???"

"Garrus?"

She came out of the bathroom. Her clothes were wet and her eyes reddened. She was alive. She was fine. Unstable, he broke his knees. She came straight to him and he embraced the narrow body. He pulled her tight. Her hands lay on his neck. For a few minutes he held them with him just like that. Finally the power returned to his body and he could stand up again.

"You live."

"Yes ... it has Cindy caught ... she is dead, Garrus ... simply so ..."

"You stop that. Do you understand me? You will never do that again. I won't survive that."

She just nodded and went into the bedroom to change. Garrus, now in his right mind again, quickly took off his armor and hid the helmet. He was supposed to dispose of both. He had enough replacement. Quickly he went to the bathroom. The shower was still running. Probably she had been sitting under it. He turned it off and put on at least one pair of trousers. The top had disappeared without a trace. He needed something to drink. When he came into the kitchen Hel was already sitting at the table. Two bottles of whiskey were on the table. Silently he sat down and began to drink. They both drank a whole bottle in silence. He fetched a second bottle for them both and sat down again.

"Want to play a game, Garrus? I'll ask you a question you have to answer honestly and then it's my turn."

"Go ahead."

"Do you still have family?

"A father and a sister. I hardly have any contact with them anymore. After the war... I couldn't live as they imagined. So I left. You never met your father?"

"No. I developed from a One night stand. I don't even know if he knew that I existed at all. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"I did. We were the first to go with Shepard. We went through all that shit. Same problem as with my family. Who raised you?"

"My grandfather. Although... that's a lie. He was an asshole. He belonged to an organization that thought people were better. They tried to prove it with all means. Modifications, training, operations, mind games... I've been through everything. A child without parents and a lunatic who subordinated everything to his goal. Half of my body is artificial. I am full of implants. I'm faster, I see in the dark, I can hear things I shouldn't hear, I don't have any allergies... I'm a damn experiment. The older I got, the worse it got. Shepard's implants were tested in me and then they tried how far they could go. During the war I was able to escape."

"Fuck, Hel! That was a shitty question. I am so sorry."

"It's okay. That's the rules of the game. Do you think I'm beautiful?"

"Somehow I get the feeling I'm asking the harmless questions."

"Not my fault. So? Do you find me beautiful?

"Yes, damn it. Your eyes seem to look into your soul. I constantly have the feeling of standing naked in front of you."

"Do you like to stand naked in front of me?"

"Hey, it's my turn."

"Okay, okay. Ask your question."

"Let me think."

"Come on."

"Do you find Turians attractive?"

"No."

"Ouch. Clear announcement."

"You're asking the wrong questions, Garrus. You don't care if I find Turians attractive. You care if I find you attractive. Try it again."

"It's your turn."

"I'll give you a free shot."

"Okay. Do you find me attractive?"

"Yeah. I like your eyes. They often look cold, but rarely when you look at me. The scars give you something bold and not to mention your voice. What species have you had sex with?"

"Turians, Asari and Quarians. Have you already had a boyfriend?"

"No. Never. Are you just thinking about your ex?"

"Not at all. How do you come up with that?"

"Your subvocals are just emitting the same sound as Sidonis. Would you like to sleep with me?"

"Hey, it's my turn."

"Nope. You asked me how I came up with that."

"You're playing unfairly, Hel."

"I don't. You're not paying attention. So you'd like to have sex with me?"

He drank the second bottle completely empty and got himself a third. That was a shitty question. A completely shitty question.

"Yes and no. Have you ever slept with a man?"

"Voluntarily? No, never. But I always had luck in misfortune. All guys stood on my ass".

Now she drank her bottle empty and got herself a new one. They should finish this game. He stumbles from one fucking question to the next. 

"So you want to sleep with me... what is holding you back?"

"Hel, I..."

"My question, Garrus. Answer me."

"You're only fifteen. I'm twice as old as you. And you were raped. Probably more often than I suspect. The last one was also a Turian... I think you would suddenly panic. That it wouldn't be any different for you, like a rape. And I'm afraid that I won't notice. Sex usually stops thinking."

"Oh... um... it's your turn."

"Let's stop. I can't think of any more questions."

"Okay."

He was an idiot. He was a fucking idiot. Why had he told her that? Now it would all be over. She would avoid him. How could she not? Hope had germinated for a moment when she had told him that she found him attractive everything was now destroyed. Completely destroyed. The sniper had screwed it up. He was sure of that.

"A package has arrived for you, too. When I accepted it, the message started automatically. I'm sorry."

She fetched the package and handed it to him. The message started again.

"Hey, Garrus. I found this in Loki's room. It's for you. I have no idea what's in it. I hope it arrives in time."

Loki must have got it during the war and kept it somewhere in his apartment. He should have found it... Slowly he opened it and took out a new visor. As on his old one, the names of his team were engraved. Only Sidoni's name had been replaced. There Loki Shepard stood now. His hands began to tremble. One last birthday present from his best friend. The little one stood next to him. Carefully she took the visor from him and exchanged it with his old one. Encouraged, she smiled at him.

"Why did Kaidan talk about being on time?"

"Today is my birthday."

"What? Shit, Garrus. I don't have a present for you."

"I got three bottles of your whiskey. I usually have to pay for that."

"That's not a gift... after all you've done for me..."

"I already got my most beautiful present today. You live Hel. You live and are safe. I can't wish for more."

She bent over and put her lips on his mouth plates. Surprised, he gasped. The next moment he could feel her tongue in his mouth. Again and again she bumped his gently with hers. He was literally challenged. Only too gladly he went into it. He pushed her back. He enshrouded her and gained the upper hand more and more. The black-haired one tasted so incredibly good. Panting she finally separated from him.

"Hel... I really have too little blood in my alcohol... you should..."

She sealed his mouth again. Her hands drove into his neck and held tight. He moaned excitedly. His subvokals now made very clear what he wanted. She looked deep into his eyes.

"If I were a Turian I would make now exactly this noise. I want you, Garrus."

"You are... too young..."

"I'm not. I want to feel you, Garrus."

She took a step back and undressed. Completely naked she stood in front of him. His eyes glided greedily over her body. The naked, white neck, her breasts with the rosy nipples, the narrow waist that lured him, the long legs. He could smell her. Smell her desire. Involuntarily he began to growl hungrily. The little one turned around. This neck. He wanted to sink his teeth into the tender flesh. He wanted to mark her and make it clear to everyone that she belonged to him. To him all alone. He pulled her tight. The plates of his loins were already pulling each other apart. The sniper tore his trousers off his body. Slowly she bent over the table. It was the perfect position. But... not so... not here. He lifted her up and carried her into the bedroom. Carefully he put her down again. Their mouths met again and their tongues ensnared each other. Garrus did not only want sex. He wanted more. His hard penis lay between their bodies and rubbed against the woman's stomach. Again a dark, covetous growl came from him. Slowly he led her hands to his sensitive hip. Directly she began to stroke him there and elicited such a moan from him.

"If you squeeze there... hard enough... it hurts damn much. Then I stop immediately."

She just nodded and lay down in the nest. Carefully he turned her on her back and kissed her again. His blue tongue slipped over her white neck and made her tremble. Slowly he moved down. His hands stroked over the naked breasts. Under his touches the small nipples straightened up. Hungry, he licked the hard flesh and made her moan. This sound sounded like music in Garrus' ears. He explored her entire body. Finally he had arrived at her legs. The smell intoxicated him completely. She held her legs tightly together. Garrus pushed his fingers between the trembling thighs and spread them playfully. The smell became more and more intense. He pressed his face against her shame and took a deep breath. She was wet. More humid than any Turian. Without hesitation he let his tongue run over the shiny lips. Hel screamed excitedly. Carefully he pulled the labia apart. The blue limb drove the whole length along her lips. At a point further up she screamed and cramped briefly. He felt a small swelling and now concentrated completely on it. The spot continued to swell and her moaning became more uncontrolled. Suddenly her whole body cramped and she screamed his name. He took this chance and pressed his tongue into her opening. It was tight. So incredibly tight. The muscles slowly relaxed again. With slow, pushing movements he penetrated further and further into her inside. Suddenly he felt resistance. Without thinking about it he pressed harder and broke through. Hel whimpered briefly and he could taste her blood. Had her taste almost robbed him of his mind before, the mixture of her blood had now completely happened around him. Darkly the sniper growled up and moved more energetically inside her. Again and again he turned his tongue in the narrow opening. With a shrill scream she cramped again. Her muscles literally clasped his tongue, wanting to hold it deep inside. Garrus withdrew. He bent over the black-haired woman and kissed her. He lifted her pelvis slightly. His wet tip pressed against her dripping entrance. As soon as she nodded he slowly penetrated her. The feeling of how it stretched around him but tightly enclosed him was almost too much. Panting heavily, he supported himself next to her head. He could not lose himself. His blows were slow and shallow. Only when she moved towards him did he push deeper. Hels' hands lay on his neck and looked for support. The sniper growled up in the dark. His movement became faster. The dark haired one threw herself towards him. Her muscles cramped again and she groaned loudly. This narrowness made him lose his senses. He quickly grabbed her and sank back. Panting heavily she sat on his lap. He almost lost all control. So it was better. Now she decided all by herself. Hel had barely breathed again, she moved on him. Groaning his head sank into his neck as tender bites caressed his neck. She took him in deeper and deeper. His plates now hit her lips every time and the rough skin seemed to irritate the sensitive clitoris even more. Again his name left her lips and she sank on him. Gently he took her in his arm and held her tight.

"Garrus... what about you?"

"I'm not important."

"Yes... you are... so... what am I doing wrong?"

"You don't do anything wrong. It's just..."

"Too gentle?"

He was silent. That was probably answer enough.

"Then take me harder. Tighter..."

"Hel, I..."

"Please..."

Immediately, his subvocals again gave out a demanding growl. This time more animal than ever before. She couldn't do that.

"Hel, not..."

"Please, Garrus. I will not break. Please. I beg you. I need you, Garrus. Please."

His mind stopped. Roughly he grabbed the dainty body and forced her on all fours. Without waiting he penetrated her completely with a hard thrust. Hel screamed his name and he answered with a dominant rumble. His movements became firmer and firmer. Somehow she managed to push herself up. Her back rested against his chest and her hands sought support in his neck again. She belonged to him, only to him. No other should even dare to touch her again. One last time the black haired one cramped herself. The narrow walls imprisoned him. Her muscles were really milking him. He surrendered with a growled Hel. Garrus clung weakly to the trembling body. His sperm was still pouring into her. Hel bent up and kissed him tenderly. 

"Garrus?"

"Hmmm?"

"I think begging you will be my new hobby."

"Oh, Hel..."


	5. Ragnarök

His life had changed a lot. Hel had been living with him for three weeks now. Sidonis hadn't thrown her out, but she didn't want to go back to her apartment and he was grateful for it. She was looking for a new apartment, but it wasn't that easy and Garrus was more than grateful for it. He didn't want her to leave. It was nice when he woke up and she lay in his arms and slept. He liked it when he came home and she was there. He liked to pick her up from work when he could. He even liked it when she suddenly grabbed his hand and crossed her fingers with his when they were shopping. What he liked less was that Loki got more and more stuck in his head. The spirit of his best friend kept repeating itself. He was supposed to stop. Grab Hel and disappear from Omega. Somewhere safer. To the Citadel. He could start again at C - Sec, or as a security consultant. A shit job, but a relatively safe one. He could have a nice life with Hel. Archangel finally buried and let rest. As tempting as the thought was, he couldn't and didn't want to. On the one hand he had promised and on the other hand he could not live together with a minor on the Citadel. Here it was all the same to everyone. Not there. With that he could silence Loki, at least for a short time. At some point he started again. He just came back from a hunt and was now on his way to the Afterlife. She wouldn't be ready for an hour, but then he would wait for her at the bar. Already from outside he heard the tumult. Quickly the Turianer ran in. The whole club was a single brawl. Searching he looked around. It was so bad that even Aria personally took part in the fight. Apparently, the Blood Pack was beaten over the top. The sniper fought his way to her bar. The dancers had gathered there. The Asari had erected biotic shields and protected their colleagues and apparently also a few customers. He did not see the little one. He quickly avoided a blow and broke the neck of Vorcha. Where was Hel? Finally he saw her. Surrounded by Vorcha. He ran straight to her. Why didn't he have a gun with him? Finally he was with her. She had just sent an opponent to the ground. She looked at him for a moment, and then devoted herself to the next opponent. Why didn't she run away? Three human dancers sat under a table. They had an unconscious Sidonis with them. So that's why she held the position. These opponents were no problem for him. One by one they fell dead to the ground. Finally a passage was free. He wanted to take her out, but she headed for her bar. Growling, he took Sidonis from her and ran off with her. Jeun briefly dropped her shield and they could go through. Safe. At least for now.

"What is going on here?"

"I don't know. One of the leaders of them suddenly went crazy and all hell broke loose."

"We have to get out of here."

"How then?"

"Just stay behind me all the time."

"I won't let the others down."

"Hel!"

"No!"

She began to glow blue. All over her body. She was a biotic? In her eyes he read something he had never seen before. Panic. Pure panic.

"Jeun, let me out!"

"WHAT? NO!"

But the Asari did exactly that. Before he could follow her the sign was up again. He was trapped in here. Hel staggered a few steps and broke his knees. Directly two Krogans turned in their direction and came towards her. Desperately Garrus pressed against the shield. He had to get out of here. He had to go to her. She started screaming. A bright, pointed scream. His blood froze in his veins. This scream expressed pure agony. As if someone would torture her. HEL! Suddenly a shock wave broke out of her body. The Asari staggered strongly and struggled to maintain the shields. The sniper was blinded. Tormented, he closed his eyes. It was very quiet. When he opened his eyes again, he saw her lying motionless on the ground. There was nothing around her. Everything within a radius of 10 feet had disappeared. There weren't even any bodies. This wave had knocked the whole club off its feet. Finally the shield sank and he ran to her. She was bleeding. Blood ran out of her nose. Slowly she opened her eyes. The dermis was completely red.

"Garrus... you live... well..."

"Hel, how are you feeling?"

"Weak... I'm all hurt... how... bad?"

"10 feet..."

"Shit..."

Suddenly Aria stood beside them. If she only touched Hel, he would tear her apart.

"Shit! Little what was that?"

"She's in a bad way. Leave her alone."

"Cerberus... failed... experiment..."

"When you're fit again, you'll come to me. You need training."

It seemed harmless to the uninvolved, but he knew exactly what was going on. Aria wanted to control her. She wanted to make Hel a loyal servant. With such power on her side, Aria would be even more untouchable. Carefully he lifted the Narrow Body. She whimpered painfully. She was really glowing.

"I'll take you to the clinic."

"No... after... home... medication..."

Okay. As fast and as carefully as he could, he brought her home. As soon as they were there she pointed to the bathroom. So he carried her there. He took her off completely and put her in the shower. Quickly the sniper rushed into the bedroom. She had shown him a bag of medicine. Street children hoard everything, was the simple explanation. He took the whole bag with him. Hectically, the black-haired girl looked for the right medicine and injected herself. After an hour she finally turned off the water. Garrus carried her into the bedroom and laid her down. Hel snuggled up to him directly and fell asleep instantly. She slept through two days and he stayed home the whole time. He was just in the kitchen making himself a cup of coffee. He clearly lacked sleep. The sound of bare feet caused him a stir. Smiling, she looked at him and snuggled into his arms. She was once again wearing one of his tops. He loved this sight.

"How are you?"

"Better. Can I have a cup of coffee too?

"I'll make you one right away."

"I can also use your food. You know that."

"I know, but you don't like them."

She just sat down at the table and waited. Her eyes looked normal again. A luck. Silently he handed her the coffee and sat down. So many questions were burning under his nails. He wanted to know what had happened, but he didn't want to ask. So he just looked at her now.

"I understand if you no longer want me here..."

"Don't talk such nonsense."

"I said yes... I am the monster..."

"Hel, you're not a monster."

"But... only more thanks to Cerberus."

"Bullshit."

"Garrus... I... I've been on Earth all the war. Have you ever wondered how I did that?"

"You are smart and fast. I assume that you hid and ran away."

"I was found by some marines... they took me to a camp... people were nice... they took care of me... one night the Reaper troops arrived. Husk, these Turians things and some of the big ones... no chance to escape them... the attack was... devastating. They just ran past me, Garrus. They didn't even notice me. I stood there, unable to move. Those who weren't dead were transformed and I didn't interest them for a second... I could take the weapons out of the Turians' hands, they didn't even react. I could use them. Do you hear? I could use damn reaper weapons. Even if I shot them, they just didn't do anything. It was not enough for Cerberus to make a weapon out of me. They made me a fucking reaper."

She burst into tears. The sobbing shook the whole body. Garrus rose and took her in his arm. If Cerberus hadn't already been destroyed, he would definitely do that. What had they done to her? What had they done to his Hel? Gently he pressed his mouth plates on her lips. Slowly she stopped sobbing.

"Where were you when the crucible fired?"

"On the street."

"And what happened to all the reappers and their troops when they were hit by the beam?"

"They were destroyed."

"Not you, Hel. So you can't be a reaper."

"But..." 

"No but. You're not a reaper. I fought against them often enough. You're not a reaper."

"Thank you, Garrus."

Now she kissed him and his heart jumped. Without wanting it, the black haired one had become the meaning of his life. It was ridiculous, bullshit. What would she do with someone like him? It didn't matter. And if it was just an illusion, he would enjoy it as long as it lasted. How had Loki said? Every second was precious.  
It went almost a year well. The day after tomorrow Hels was sixteenth birthday. And what was he doing? He sat on a roof and hunted again. Everything had changed. Hel was now trained by Aria. She was still working at the bar, but Aria wanted to beat her miserable catches into her. Until now Hel had always fended it off somehow. She was deliberately clumsy. She was just clever. Whenever the Asari made efforts to make her an offer, she let her powers escalate a little. Only Aria was very persistent. She did not give up. At least not yet. And he... he rarely went hunting. It had almost become quiet on Omega. The group of Ratatöskr had displaced most of the mercenaries. They left the population alone. They even helped. In each area, that was controlled by them, a clear upswing was to be felt. New buildings were erected, homelessness sank rapidly and the crime rate was incredibly low. For Omega it was almost zero. Only Arias people were not welcome in the areas. In itself, everything was fine. Only then... then the murders had happened. The talons were slaughtered. One by one. If it was quiet in the area of the group around the other sniper the rest of Omega burned now properly. Someone had unleashed hell and there was only one suspect. Ratatöskr. He had to do something. He could not let him go through these murders. Even in his own quarter fear prevailed meanwhile. And Hel went to Aria regularly. So she was also in danger. He just had to do something. Yes, exactly. Take her away from here, for example. With her from Omega disappearance, big guy. Not again, Loki. Not now, you see I'm busy. And it shouldn't be you. Not here, not like that. Damn it, stop it, big guy. Again his finger twitched. One less. He hadn't found the sniper. He was the real target. The cause, but he was untraceable. So he had to lure him out somehow. If he assessed him correctly, he wouldn't be long to see his people fall. For this reason he interfered more and more in the fights of the talons. He lay at a safe distance and watched the fight. He heard a very quiet shot and one of the leaders of the talons fell to the ground. So he was there. Only where? Directly he searched the horizon. Nowhere a trace. Another shot. Back there. He had found it. Now it would end. The shot was not easy. The distance was immense and the guy was good. His cover was excellent. It had to go. Somehow it had to work. More and more talons fell. The idiots should finally retreat. Damn, he didn't have a free field of fire. Several times he changed position. No matter what he tried, he couldn't aim at him. Then the other one made a mistake. He stood up. Now he had him. But then a huge explosion shook the building. They had set a trap for him. Ratatöskr had baited himself. He had forgotten everything else and no longer paid attention to the fight below. Garrus jumped up and ran off. Somehow he had to make it to the back of the building. Otherwise he would run right in front of the sniper. The floor suddenly gave way under his feet and he fell. Hart hit Garrus on the floor on floor. His senses faded. From thick fog he saw two figures approaching, then the world turned black.  
His whole body was a single pain. He wanted to breathe but it was not possible. He floated... no... he was in the water. In ice water. Immediately thousands of needles stuck into his body. He needs air. His tied hands were pulled up behind his back and his head broke through the surface of the water. He inhaled a stern table. Sweet oxygen flowed into his lungs. Slowly he was pulled out of the water. His own weight pulled his arms further up behind his back. Sizzling he sucked in the air. Garrus found himself on the ground. He looked around. Three Krogans, a human and a Salarian stood around him. At the last moment the Turian suppressed a scream. One of the Krogans had kicked his unprotected hip. This was also the starting shot for the others. Three of them beat him. He gritted his teeth hard. He would not scream. Again and again the unprotected parts of his body were hit. Pulsating pain waves ran through his body. After all, they must have missed the fun. Again he was pulled up and let into the water. The Turian still tried to inhale deeply, but his maltreated body hardly allowed it. The pain from the water was worse than being beaten. More and more chunks of ice were thrown into the container. Garrus already thought he was suffocating when he was pulled out again. Air!

"Fenrir said we do not torture," it came from the human.

"But Fenrir is not there. Fenrir lies on a roof and takes care of the talons. So Snap."

"But..."

Man was struck down by a Krogan. Again he was stepped on. Everything was better than the water. Slowly his senses faded. That was okay. But then they threw him back into the water. Tormented he cried out. They left him in it for a long time. Always only briefly he was pulled up to take a breath. He wouldn't be able to stand that much longer. But you will, big guy. LOKI! You can do that. No... no I can't make it. They don't ask questions... I can't stall time... The water... I can't stand it. 72 hours, big guy. What? Fenrir is the sniper. Fenrir is their leader. He is against torture. 72 hours, maximum, big guy. Again he got air. His body lay on the ground again. 

"So, Archangel. Where are the talons?"

He was silent. Everyone knew where they had their base. That was no secret. So what was that stupid question about? It started all over again, kicks, water, kicks, water, again and again. He usually didn't hear the Salarian's questions anymore. Gasping, he lay on the ground again, when suddenly electricity was chased through his body. Immediately all his muscles tense up. Some of his claws broke off as his hands tried to claw into the bare floor. Shortly the pain subsided, only to return even stronger afterwards. He saw a knife out of the corner of his eye. Several times it cut deep into his arms, legs and waist. Again and again the knife penetrated between his plates, hit the softer, unprotected skin. The sniper could smell his own blood. The cuts were deep. Did they want him to bleed out? Suddenly a needle pierced his neck. The burning was almost as bad as the water. What was that? His vision blurred. His chest was no longer raised. He suffocated. It's over, Loki. I am dying. No, you don't. If you do not, you are not allowed. You have another task here, big guy.

"I said half the dose. DAMN IT! Now he's dying on us." 

Again something was injected into him. Finally he got air again. He just didn't know if he really liked it. 

"What did you give him?"

"A further development of Azure. The drug works well as an antidote. Leave him alone. It needs to work. Afterwards he dies for us. We deal in the time here with."

Azure? Shit! What were they going to do with him? The Salarian held his visor in his hands. He growled up in the dark, but they just ignored him. He got hot. So incredibly hot. Despite the pain, his whole body began to tingle. He already felt a slight pull in his loins. Not yet...

"Ah, look at that. An unopened video file."

What? That couldn't be. Spirits. Did Hel try to contact him? Not. Please, please don't. They were not allowed to hear from her. But instead Loki's face appeared in front of them. He must have somehow hidden the file under his data. Shepard looked tired, exhausted and desperate. 

"Shit, shit, shit... I have no idea how... I'm sorry... I have no idea how to say this... Fuck... I found a file at Cerberus headquarters and... I have a daughter... I'm a father... Cerberus has her... somewhere... and there's nothing I can do to help her... FUCK! If we weren't on our way to earth... shit, Garrus... I don't know what to do... for the first time I have no idea what to do... I have to stop the Reaper... at all costs... I... Fuck, fuck, fuck. I'm sorry, Garrus. Find her for me. You're the only one I can ask... Kaidan... can't. Help me, Garrus. Save my daughter... Please..."

For the first time, he saw his best friend crying. The video broke off. He had failed... he had disappointed Loki... this realization was even more painful than his tortured body. Stump he stared at. Only another kick against his hip brought him back here and now. The drugs unfolded their full effect and the plates of his loins were pulled apart completely. Hart's cock stood off from him. His mind just said goodbye.

"You never saw that?"

"No."

What the hell? He had not wanted to answer. He had no more power over his body. His subvocals chirped deeply despite the pain. Stop it. Immediately. What was that about? He didn't want that. Absolutely not.

"Do you have any idea who Shepard's daughter is?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

No! No, no, no, no, no! He bit his tongue hard. Directly his own blood flooded his mouth. One of the Krogans fetched a bucket with ice water and tipped it over his dick. He cried out, yelling. That was too much. Just too much. He was pulled up by his arms again. So he hung over the floor. His joints cracked dangerously.

"You will talk. It's only a matter of time and we have time."

"How long will it take for him to talk?"

"One hour."

"It would be a shame to waste it." 

One of the Krogans grabbed his hip and made him moan. No. Then he heard the rattling of a piece of armor. He managed that. Hel had it too... Hel... He moaned again. The thought of her alone made the first drops pearl on his tip. 

"He can hardly wait."

Suddenly the door opened and an Asari came in. Was that Fenrir? Maybe he was now redeemed. A clean shot in the head. 

"What are you doing?"

"We're just having a little fun with Archangel."

"Stop it immediately."

"Who wants to stop us, Jeun? You?

Jeun? That was Jeun? His sight became more and more blurred. He felt the hot breath of the Krogan in his neck. He could smell him. The Asari seemed to estimate her chances. Unfortunately she came to the conclusion that she better did nothing. Two big hands were tiring of his back plates. The guy could forget that. But his body betrayed him. Playing simply the guy could move them apart. Garrus got sick. His head sank powerlessly forward. He felt something pressing against his entrance. No! Yes! Go away! Take me! A shot sounded and the body behind him sank to the ground dead. Garrus saw only a black shadow with a weapon.

"Fenrir, we..."

That's as far as the Salarian could get before his head exploded. The other Krogans sank also dead to the ground.

"Put him down, Jeun."

"But..."

"Leave. Him. Down."

He sank to the ground without a trace. Ratatöskr... no Fenrir pulled a chair closer and sat down in front of him. The rifle loosely on his lap. His voice sounded... metallic. He tried to sharpen his gaze. But he still recognized only a black shadow.

"Get a blanket and medigel, Jeun."

The Asari disappeared. Now he was alone with the other sniper. His body screamed for him. He needed closeness. Wanted to be touched. If he didn't want to be fucked, he should take him. Garrus only got worse with his own feelings.

"So you're Archangel?"

"Yes." 

"I had imagined you differently."

"Bigger?"

"Different."

The Asari came back in. Quickly she took care of his wounds. Garrus purred open with every touch. He would have loved to have grabbed her and rammed himself into her, but his hands were still tied. Finally she put the blanket on him. That didn't really cover his hard cock. The touch only made him groan. After a hand signal from Fenrir Jeun withdrew from him. 

"So, why are you chasing us?"

"You murdered."

"Just like you."

"I kill riffraff. You, on the other hand, do not."

"You mean the rapists?"

"What?"

"The few dead talons. In every organization there are black sheep. Unfortunately also with us."

"You mean..."

"They were trash. Smart and seemingly adapted, but riffraff. They took advantage of their position. No one would have called them to account. Would you have acted differently?"

"No."

"Then why are you interfering?"

"I thought... I..."

"And I thought you understood that we didn't have to be enemies. How many times have we supported you?"

"47 times."

"Without the packages I sent you."

"That was you?"

"Me. Like the talons knew something about a sniper's needs. I respect what you're trying to do, Garrus Vakarian."

"How do you know my name?"

"I have my ears everywhere. You killed my people. Good people. If you were me, what would you do? What would be the just punishment?"

"Death..."

"That's what I thought. It would just be fair, wouldn't it?"

"Yes..."

He began to tremble. So that's it now? That was the end of him? Just a few years ago he wouldn't have cared. Now his thoughts rambled to Hel. He would never see her again. She would be alone again. If his body was never found, she would think he had left her. He would have done exactly what he had always been afraid of. He would destroy her. His death would destroy her. She could not believe that he had run away. She would come to terms with his loss at some point, if she believed that he had... that was not... that was not allowed to happen.

"Don't let my corpse disappear..."

"That's what worries you?"

"Yes... please..."

"You know, Vakarian... I have no intention of killing you."

"What?"

"You already understood me. Jeun, take him home."

"No!"

"How? No?"

"I can't... like this..."

Hel... Hel was home. His body was still going crazy. He would... he was not allowed back. Not in his condition. Nothing could happen to her. He could hardly control himself now. Whatever this asshole had given him, his muscles did not obey him, but if... who knew which remedy would let up first? He was not allowed to risk it.

"Why not?"

He was not allowed to say it. He was simply not allowed. A tremendous pain twitched his head. Breathing became difficult. Begging he looked at Jeun.

"Holy... is... with... me..."

Hissing, she sucked in the air. 

"Fenrir... I know her. Please... she didn't deserve that."

"Then take him to a brothel."

"No..."

"Not even? Why?"

Garrus bit his tongue again. That was none of this guy's business. Nothing at all. The pain became unbearable. Groaning, Garrus turned back and forth. It brought nothing. It had to go out.

"Why not, Vakarian?"

"I... don't want that..."

"So you don't want anyone else? Why?"

"Fuck you, Fenrir! You don't care... AH!"

"Say it."

"AH! No..."

"Say it!"

"I LOVE HER!"

Shit! That shouldn't have happened. Never would that... Oh, spirits, what had he done? Now Fenrir could use her. I had openly explained his weakness to him. Suddenly the other sniper stood in front of him and just looked at him. His hand wandered under his chin and forced him to look up at the other. Just this short touch made him groan with pleasure. He could not smell him. Did this guy have no smell at all?

"Who would have thought that? So Archangel can love. And what now, Vakarian? Should I get some of my people to fuck you until the stuff is out of your body? Would you rather let yourself be used than cheat on her? A bad Turian..."

Garrus felt a slight sting in his hip. Fenrir had given him a shot. Uncontrolled, he began to whimper.

"Take him home, Jeun. The antidote was supposed to work in two hours. Keep her away from his apartment for so long. And Vakarian?"

"Yes?"

"Next time you shoot my people, I hope you have a damn good reason for it."

As soon as Fenrir had disappeared, Garrus lost consciousness. Maybe he was really brought home. Maybe it had been a poison and he would die now. It didn't matter. Jeun would take care of the little one.  
The Turian opened his eyes laboriously. His whole body was a single pain. He was cold and still he seemed to burn up inside. The worst pain came from his hard cock. Weakly he sat up and looked down. He bled again. He had to take care of that later. His dick was much thicker than usual. As soon as he embraced him he moaned up tortured. He heard something. Voices from outside. Hel! Don't come in. With the spirits. Jeun do not let her in here.

"LET GO OF ME, DAMN IT!

"Holy, don't!"

The door opened and was locked directly from the inside. Hel threw herself into his arms and pressed herself close to him. A short whimper escaped him. On the one hand he was incredibly relieved that she was there. On the other hand the pure panic seized him. Hungry he growled up. His whole body was longing for the black haired one.

"Garrus! With the spirits, you are there. You are with me again."

"Hel... go..."

"What?"

"Go... please... I... hnn... Azure..."

"Garrus..."

He ripped her top with a hiss. He pressed her firmly into the nest and shredded her trousers. Greedily he looked at the naked body. He wanted her. Now! Inside, the sniper screamed at himself. He was not allowed to do that. He had to stop, immediately. He would rape her. That and nothing else he would do to her. With his last strength he retreated.

"Go... please..."

"I can take it, Garrus."

"I... not..."

"It's not just gonna stop..."

"Antidote... Go..."

"No..."

Slowly she spread her legs. She was not allowed to do that. He was not allowed to do that. But his body just reacted. He quickly came to lie on her and penetrated her with a firm thrust. He heard her whimper. He hurt her, but his body didn't care. His cock, which was much too thick, was tightly surrounded. This sudden stretch had to be hell for her. With every push Hel pantled quietly. Garrus' body cheered as his soul cried out tormented. He came after a few blows, but it wasn't enough. Not by a long shot. He pushed harder and harder into the narrow body. His claws drilled deep into the tender flesh and tore it open. Hungry, his tongue glided over the open wounds. The sniper smelled their blood and her tears. Desperately he hit his temple. If he was unconscious, then... But Hel grabbed his head and pulled it into her neck bend. Despite the pain, she stroked his neck soothingly. 

"I... am... with... ah! you... Garrus..."

He came back with one last brutal push. His maltreated body gave up. Now only pain prevailed. From afar he saw hands that caressed him. Then the world turned black. He was unconscious.


	6. Helheim

White light dazzled him. Where was he? The smell seemed unknown to him. Slowly he turned his head to the side. A window? He was on the Citadel. How did he get here? The movement alone was already too much. Tormented, the Turian closed his eyes. Every breath hurt unspeakably. He was dizzy. He probably had a fever. Hel! He quickly sat up and groaned with pain. Rough hands pushed him back into the pillow.

"Calm down, big brother."

"Sol? What? How?"

"A nurse informed us that you were here. You looked really bad. But the doctors could fix everything. You had internal injuries and some broken bones. They had to put you in a coma. But now everything is fine again. You just need some rest. Lie down again, we're here."

"How long have I been here?"

"Six months. Dad and I have been here for five months."

"Six months..."

"Yeah. It's gonna be okay."

"Hel? Where's Hel?"

"Who's Hel?"

"A human. Long black hair, beautiful green eyes."

"Oh... she cared for you for a month. Now that we're here, we told her she was no longer needed and she should rest."

"No!"

He struggled hard to get up. Where could she be? Where only? The apartment! He had to go to the apartment. Angrily he hissed at his sister as she tried to hold him back. The door opened and Castis, his father, stood in front of him. As always, when he thought his son was acting crazy, he stared at him. Except Loki, only his father could stare at him all the time. Not this time. This time he resisted. His father sat down on a chair and looked at him.

"Tell me, Garrus. Tell me everything."

And that's exactly what he did. Not every little thing, of course, but he told his father. He only listened silently. Solana sucked in the air every now and then, hissing. By Hels's age, that they had lived together and, of course, by his torture. Of course he left out many parts of it. In the same way he did not mention that he had slept with her. And raped her... quickly he turned away and vomited. That's why she was gone... He was no better than any man before in her life.

"Sol, let them give you his things. We are going."

"But he must..."

"We're leaving, Sol."

His sister came back with his armor and his father helped him dock. He even supported him as he walked. His muscles needed some time before they resumed their work as usual. In the apartment he hectically sucked the air into his nose. He did not smell her.

"Hel? Hel?"

Kaidan came from one of the rooms and looked at him in surprise. He looked better. Recovered. And he didn't smell alcohol on him. Apparently Hels's words had made a difference. It was strange... many had talked to Alenko. Just one word from... a Shepard and it worked.

"Garrus? What are you doing here? And who is Hel?"

"The little one. Is she here? Was she here?"

"She gave something for you, but then she disappeared again."

That was not good. He had really hoped she would be here. Carefully he opened the package. That was his visor. How did she... slowly he raised the visor and discovered the handwritten message. My last delivery. Happy birthday, Garrus.

"Damn... I have to go to Omega... or Earth..."

"Garrus, what's going on?"

"The girl's disappeared... I gotta find her..."

Suddenly Steve and James showed up. Everyone stared at him. He had to explain it to them. She could be in danger. He sat down weakly. How could he put that into words? He understood his best friend better and better.

"The package you sent me, Kaidan... in it was the visor. A last gift from Loki. He hid a message on it... he... found out at Cerberus headquarters that he had a daughter... do you remember your words? She has Loki's eyes..."

A fist hit his face. His teeth hit each other hard. He deserved that. That and so much more. Should he strike more quietly and more often. James held the Canadian back.

"YOU ASSHOLE! WHY DIDN'T YOU BRING HER TO SAFETY???"

"I only found out six months ago..."

" SIX MONTHS"? YOU HAD SIX MONTHS?? WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?"

"I was busy letting myself be tortured and in a coma."

Now the dark-haired man became quiet. Apologizing he looked at him, but the Turian just shook his head. 

"James, we take the Normandy. Spectre order when it gets easier for you. We fly straight to Omega."

The sniper rose directly. He had hoped that they would help him. Suddenly his father blocked the door.

"Stop. First thinking, then acting."

"Dad..."

"No, Garrus. When Commander Shepard's team invades the world without law and looks for a woman... you can also paint a target on her forehead. Anyone with just a little sense will notice that there's something to get. And even if you find her, what then? What do you want to say, then? We know your father, unfortunately he is dead. Come with us, we will take you to safety. After what my son told me she laughs at you and then disappears. She went through a lot and somehow managed to go on. I don't know her, but I have dealt with some traumatized people in my career. If you want to do something, do it wisely. You can search for her on earth. There you are less noticeable. Garrus goes alone to the world without law. And when you find her on earth, you pick him up. She knows and trusts him. Not you".

His father was right. He hoped at least that she still trusted him. So they set off for Normandy. He had to control himself not to run away. Castis held him back for a moment.

"Garrus... when you find your wife, build up a life somewhere. A safe life. And when she's of age, come to Palavan and introduce me to my daughter-in-law."

"Dad, she is not..."

"Yes, Garrus. You've found something that only very few people have determined. She and only she gives meaning to your life. Find her and then never let her go again."

"Thank you, Dad."

Never before had the flight to Omega occurred to him so long. As soon as they had arrived, he ran home. It was empty. Her things had disappeared and her smell was only weakly perceptible. Right away he ran out again and into her old apartment. Also this was empty. No trace of Hel. Only the Afterlife remained. Little one, where are you? Also here there was no trace. None of the dancers had seen Holy. She hadn't appeared for weeks. Therefore he asked for Jeun. This one was also gone. Then he only had one chance left. Ratatöskr... there he would find Jeun and perhaps Hel as well. But would they talk to him? Hardly. The Turian rattled off his informants. Omega had changed further. Only a few areas were still not under the protection of Ratatöskr. The talons were tolerated and not fought. Unless they wanted to. He walked aimlessly through the streets. He was to go to Fenrir. He would talk to him. But how would he find the sniper? Maybe they would just bring him to him... it was a matter of one try. Fortunately the members showed themselves open in their own area. He walked towards one of them in complete armour.

"I am Archangel and I want to go to Fenrir."

Despite the skeptical look, man led him to the highest building in the area. At the entrance all weapons were taken from him. The Turian growled up in the dark, but allowed it. They drove to the top floor. It looked almost like an office. He had to wait in front of a closed door. Wait a long time before it finally opened. The smell immediately struck him. She had been here. Either recently, or she was in that room more often. Her smell was intense. Involuntarily, he purred. Fortunately there was no other Turian nearby. Another Asari came out and the door closed again.

"Archangel?"

"Yes."

"Fenrir immediately has time for you. What do you want from him?"

"I'd rather just discuss that with Fenrir."

She typed something on her Omnitool and waited. Finally the lock on the door lit up green and she stepped aside. The Turian entered the room. Searching, he looked around. He recognized a heat signature in a dark corner. The other sniper took no risks. With the black armor he could be guessed more than seen.

"Well, Archangel. Which one of my people screwed up?"

"That's not why I'm here. I'm looking for someone. A human woman. Long black hair, wiry built with piercing green eyes."

"Ah, Holy. At least that's what you called her the last time."

"Yes... where is she?"

"Safe."

"Fenrir! Please..."

"I told you. She's safe."

"Where?"

"If she wants you to find her, she'll contact you."

"Don't you understand? I have to find her. She may be in danger!"

"Oh? From which side do you threaten danger? From Aria? The remains of Cerberus or of you?"

"What?

"Aria absolutely wants to recruit them. Not dangerous, but annoying. Cerberus, or rather what's left of it, wants his masterpiece back. Some researchers... Pretty crazy, the guys. Easy to track down and even easier to kill. Only what you want from her isn't clear to me yet."

"I want to protect her because..."

"Yes, yes. I know. You love her. And then you bite her in the throat? Seriously?"

"I did what?"

"You bit her. Allegedly when you were half unconscious."

"FUCK!"

He sat down on the chair. He quickly took off his helmet and drove his hands through his face. He hadn't done that. That could... that should... With the spirits... that shouldn't have happened. Never.

"She was quite disturbed by that. Only too understandable. If you supposedly love her, why do you declare her your property?"

"I... I didn't... I know... the rumour is circulating... but that... it means something completely different..."

"And what?"

"That's none of your business."

"Do you want to see her again or not?"

"I... we... it's... it's hard to explain."

"I hear."

"We don't mark our property with the bite... we mark our mates with it. We show with it that we want to bind ourselves to someone... forever. If the other then also marks us..."

"You proposed to her?"

The metallic voice sounded honestly surprised. Absolutely shocked. Of course, Fenrir was a human being. He probably recognized how old Hel was. Garrus could hardly believe it himself. His father had been closer to the truth than he himself would have thought possible. It should have been different. Quite different. Not if he hardly noticed it. This bite was not simply carried out like that. Not during sex and certainly not when you were no longer master of your senses. 

"For the human understanding, yes... for my people there is much more behind it... a marriage can be divorced... the bond is... for eternity. Only a few Turians go so far..."

"You know the number works differently on humans, don't you? You confess your feelings, move in together, live together for a while and then you propose."

"You do what with your feelings?"

"You never told her? Are you serious, Vakarian? Don't Turians do that?"

"No... we... with our subvocals... yes but with words... I didn't know that was so important for people."

"How can she know if you don't say it?"

"She has never..."

"Why should she? If you don't, why would she? Especially... the way she sees herself. She has absolutely no self-esteem."

"You know her well..."

"A little."

"So I have to tell her?"

"Would be a start."

"And how do I do that?"

"What are you asking me?"

"The only one I could have asked is dead."

"Don't you have any friends?"

"None that would give me a serious answer without giving me any tips on how to do better. And who knows if all this is true then... and you..."

"Talking to strangers is easier."

"Yes."

"Welcome to fenrir's couples therapy... great... well... good. First you take off the visor. Humans like to look each other in the eye. There the thing disturbs. So you take her in your arms, pull her on you, look her deep in the eyes and then you just tell her. And if you want, kiss her."

"And then what?"

"With luck she replies."

"I don't think I can do that."

"It's not that hard now either."

Suddenly it became completely dark in the room. He heard footsteps coming on him. Fenrir had to stand right in front of him. That was careless, but Garrus had other things on his mind.

"So: Visor off, take in the arm, pull at you and say it. Quite simply. Like a manual."

"And what should I say?"

"Should I write it down for you? What do you think what you should say?"

"I..."

"Hell, Vakarian. Shall I spell it for you? Paint it on? Audition? Make you a video? Get up."

The Turian obeyed. His visor was removed and his hands were grabbed and placed around the waist of the other sniper. Instinctively he pulled the other one a little closer. Without the visor he was completely blind in the dark, but that was just really welcome to him. Strange hands drove into his neck and held on there. Lightly he looked down where he suspected the face of the other. He conjured up the image of the unbelievably green eyes that looked at him calmly but slightly mockingly. 

"I love you, Hel. I love you more than anything."

Was that right now? Fenrir was silent. Apparently he had done something wrong. Weren't the words right? Had he forgotten something? Visor off? Check. Take in the arm? Check. Pull on himself? Check. Say it? Check? He had forgotten nothing. But good. What should Fenrir also say? Suddenly he felt soft lips on his mouthplates. Oh, he had forgotten that. But it actually occurred to the guy? 

"I love you too, Garrus."

The person addressed froze. The light went on again. Fenrir stood before him without a helmet.

"Hel? You are Fenrir?"

"And you are Archangel."

Only more tightly he pulled her to himself and kissed her again. His tongue penetrated into her mouth and surrounded her tongue. Finally he was allowed to taste her. She was with him again. He had seen her so often. And he never had a single suspicion. Actually he was supposed to be angry with her. But it was not him. He was only incredibly happy to have found her. Slowly they separated and just looked at each other. Hel smiled. That stunning smile that made every sun fade. 

"Let's go."

She threw him his helmet and put hers on again. This changed her entire posture. Now that he knew, he recognized her directly, of course, but otherwise... he had really fallen for her. 

"We see each other at home."

He just nodded and left the room. At the exit he got his things back and ran quickly to his hiding place. Then he hurried home. She stood in the living room. Directly he pulled the black haired one to himself and held her tight. For a few minutes they just stood there before he slowly let them go again.

"Fenrir, hmm?"

"Yes, Archangel."

"How did you... I mean... shit, Hel. You control half Omega."

"Not really. Actually, Jeun and I founded the gang. In the beginning it was just the two of us. She wanted to emulate the great Archangel. Unfortunately, she lacked the necessary skills. So we continued your work and slowly we became more and more. The gang became bigger and bigger.

"You never betrayed yourself... not even as..."

"I'm sorry, Garrus. I would have liked to get you out of there right away. If I'd known it was you, the suckers would have died much slower... One part of me just wanted to be with you. Hold you, kiss you, bring you to safety..."

"But only a part of you? What about the other one?"

"You shot my people, Garrus. Just like that. Not because they deserved it. You killed them to get to me. I wanted my big role model Archangel dead. But then... shit... even if I wanted to, I could never have done it."

"I'm sorry... is that why you came to me anyway? Is that why Jeun let you through?"

"Jeun has no idea who Fenrir is. And I came to you because I love you, you idiot.

She kissed him again. During the kiss he lifted her up and carried her to the sofa. There they cuddled together.

"And you had no idea who Archangel was?"

"No. I thought to myself that you were in contact with him, but until that moment I had no idea."

"You never said anything..."

"What was I supposed to tell you? Hey, Garrus, I know the leaders of Ratatöskr personally. They would like to meet Archangel? I thought, if we help you, then you would look for contact to us sometime. Like the talons."

"I should have done it..."

"Would have saved us a lot of money... do you have another question?"

"No."

"Then it's my turn now. So you think I'm Loki Shepard's daughter?"

"At least it would fit. Kaidan said you had his eyes. Cerberus had his daughter and... they tested his implants in you. Why would they do that if you weren't compatible?"

"Sounds logical..."

"I'm sorry, Hel. I wish you had met him. Your dad was great."

"Hmmm. After all, he sent me a personal guardian angel."

"I think he sent it to me."

She climbed on his lap with her legs apart and looked deep into his eyes. This look made him shudder. He could still only withstand these eyes with difficulty. But just now she looked at him gently. He loved her. He loved her more than anything. He had her again. That was simply unbelievable. 

"And so you want to marry the daughter of your best friend."

"Hel... I... yes..."

"And for that, you bite each other's throats?"

"Actually, it's done at a ceremony. It is... solemn... and... quite honest? I have no idea. I only know it from stories and I never listened because I thought it was bullshit. I don't even know the name for it..."

Hel laughed quietly. How could she not? He did that to her and then he couldn't even really explain why. He couldn't even name it. Suddenly he felt soft lips on his neck. Tenderly she kissed him there again and again. At a very sensitive place he began to purr quietly. Sizzling he sucked in the air. Her teeth were too blunt to penetrate his leathery skin. But Hel probably didn't intend to do that either. Why should she? Humans did not have this custom and could not really do anything with it. She was only sixteen. At her age one did not think of marriage. Especially not when a confused guy told her something about the bond of life. He gently drove his hands over her back. Suddenly his neck felt hot. A short sigh escaped him. Garrus' eyes widened in disbelief as Hel looked at him with blue lips. She had? Unbelieving, the Turian touched his neck. He was bleeding.

"Hel..."

"Is my name Hel Vakarian or yours, Garrus Shepard?"

Laughing, he kissed her. She had done it. She had really done it. She had tied herself to him. Forever. His heart literally jumped out of his chest. 

"Whatever you want, Hel. Whatever you want."

"I like the name Vakarian better."

"Really? Shepard has something, too. The name of a hero."

"Garrus... I know he was your best friend. You've been through a lot together and he means a lot. Not to me. He is my producer, yes, but I might as well have been conceived from a sperm donation. He means nothing to me. You mean everything to me."

"Hel... I understand... it's just a pity that you couldn't get to know him and so don't associate anything with him. I thought you would like something from him. And if it is only a name."

"I did."

"What?

"Hel. In the mythology from which also the name Ratatöskr comes. Loki was called there a god and Hel was called one of his daughters."

"Oh great. The hint was the whole time in front of my nose. And which goddess did I get involved with here? Of alcohol? The hunt? Love?"

"Of death."

"Ouch. How fitting."

"And that of Archangel? Seriously?"

"Okay, okay. What do people call that? Fate?"

"Yeah. Sounds like shit, though."

"I guess you're right. I have to tell others."

"What? That you're married?"

"That I found you. They are looking for you, too."

"Did you tell them that we..."

"What? No! That you could be Loki's daughter."

"Not yet..."

"Hey, they just want to know you're okay."

"And take care of me..."

"You'll have some big brothers. Is that so bad?"

"If they behave like that? Yes."

"I am also a big brother..."

"Your poor sister..."

"Hey!"

Laughing, she looked at him and got up. He sent Kaidan a message. They would head straight for Omega and then they would come to the docks. Hel sighed only theatrically. Laughing, he looked at her. It wouldn't get that bad. She snuggled into his arms and grumbled contentedly.

"Are you trying to recreate my subvocals?"

"Does that bother you?"

"No. I like it."

"Good. Pleased to meet you. I'd like to try something."

"Go ahead."

Hel reached for his arm and activated his Omnitool. Questions, he looked at her when she deactivated his translator. What came next? Did she have to confess something to him and didn't really want him to understand? She looked deep into his eyes.

"I... love... you... Garrus."

"Hel! You speak my language!"

"Slowly... and... my pronunciation sucks..."

"I love you, too, Hel. About everything."

They kissed again and she turned his Omnitool back on. Unfortunately they had to go to the docks. Together they entered the Normandy and all stared at his wife in disbelief. Garrus' heart began to race. It just became clear to him. She was his wife. Involuntarily he began to purr and she smiled at him. Kaidan stepped forward and carefully embraced the dark-haired woman. 

"Shepard... nice to see you... come, we'll take you to the Citadel. Me and Steve are moving out of the apartment and you..."

"Stop! Stop! Point one: I'm not Shepard. I know you think I'm his daughter. You have no proof. And point two: I live on Omega and I stay on Omega."

"With a simple test you can tell and Omega is too dangerous."

"I've been living here for over two years. This is my home."

"We have to protect you."

"I don't need a protector."

For Kaidan this had to be difficult. He had received a small part of Loki again. Meanwhile Garrus could understand him. If he lost her... he was no better off than the Canadian. Nevertheless he went too far. You couldn't talk to Hel like that. Even if the feelings of the Canadian were just roller coasters and he felt helpless. She was just like her father.

"She can really take care of herself, Kaidan."

"That's none of your business, Garrus."

"Watch what you say, Major. You're talking to my husband."

"WHAT?"

Oh, now she had dropped a bomb. Everyone stared at him. Yes, he knew how unusual that was. Strange and for many probably also disgusting, but they loved each other. If something felt so right, it couldn't be wrong. His hand was grabbed and shaken. James just grinned at him.

"Congratulations, Scar. Congratulations, Lola."

Gradually the whole crew congratulated them. Also Kaidan. Garrus was relieved. Chakwas finally did the genetic test with her. The result was incredible. Cerberus had changed her completely. They had rebuilt all her DNA. She had characteristics of Drell, Krogan, Asari, Turian and even humans in herself. But what was most important to all of them, she was Loki's daughter. Everyone was happy, only Hel remained silent.

"What's going on?"

"It's strange to see in black and white what they did to me."

" Spirits. Hel, I'm sorry. I didn't think about how you must feel about it. We all just pay attention to whether you are his daughter and you..."

"It's okay. Will you leave me alone for a minute? I'd like to talk to Chakwas."

"Sure."

Impatiently he waited outside the door. Finally she came out to him. Why did Karin grin like that? they stayed on the Normandy for many hours, but Hel finally urged them to leave. She brought him to her new apartment. In the middle of the Ratatöskr area. Of course. She was safe here. Her people would protect her. As before, they ate something together and he lay down in her nest. The dark-haired one came out of the bathroom naked. His gaze was magically attracted by the scars on her neck. His bite. His wife. This thought alone was enough to trigger a pull in his loins. Likewise, he was exhaling a certain tone. He pulled her tightly to himself and licked over the scarred spot. Hel gasped excitedly. Immediately the sniper growled up and wandered down her body. She smelled so good. He heard his name from her lips and it sounded divine. He continued to glide down, but she pulled him up again. What... oh! Of course... after the last time... how did he think that she still wanted to sleep with him? After he had done that to her? He himself heard the despair in his voice when he spoke.

"I am sorry, Hel. I am so sorry..."

"Garrus, hey. It's not that. I want to sleep with you. I really want it. But we still have to wait."

"You don't have to force yourself..."

"One month."

"Hel... take as much time as you need."

"Look at me, Garrus."

He followed the order and she kissed him tenderly. Gently she drove over his scars.

"I really want that, Garrus. Only after what I just experienced..."

"It was a lot today..."

"No, yes... but... that's not what I mean. With this DNA mix... just the Turian DNA..."

"What do you mean?"

"Uh! Welcome to Fenrir's couple therapy part two... I could get pregnant..."

"I know... you're the right age, but..."

"YOU could get me pregnant, Garrus."

"WHAT?"

He stared at her in disbelief. He could...? They could...? An indescribable feeling of happiness spread through him. He could start a family with the woman he loved most? They could become parents? He kissed her again and again. That was simply unbelievable. She laughed quietly and returned every kiss.

He looked restlessly at the closed door. He hadn't been so nervous for a long time. Not if he switched off mercenaries together with her. Now they always hunted together. Everyone believed Archangel had joined Ratatöskr, because he and Fenrir only appeared in the team. He didn't care. Somehow he even liked it. Ratatöskr now controlled 90% of Omega. The Turians soon had to think of a new name. He had also not been so nervous when Jeun had contacted him to tell him in panic that Hel and Aria had gotten into an argument and were now dueling in the Afterlife. Kaidan, Liara and even Samara had trained his wife. She had easily beaten the Asari. Now there was only one law left for 10% of Omega. Don't mess with Hel. His wife was the sole ruler of Omega. She was loved both as Hel and as Fenrir. The better word was venerated. She was as sure as one could be. She had handed over the business to Jeun for some time. She insisted that they spend some time here... Again he looked at the door. He felt like he was in front of a firing squad. Finally it opened.

"Dad, I want you to meet Hel Vakarian. My wife."

"Pleased to meet you, father."

Meanwhile she spoke fluent Turian. He, on the other hand, really had a hard time with English. Damned lips... His father looked at him briefly and then embraced his wife.

"Welcome, daughter."

A huge stone fell from Garrus' heart. They spent the whole day with his family. Solana and Castis were really happy. They fully accepted his wife. Of course they had to tell them everything. How they had met, how they were doing, what they were doing. He let her do all the talking about the sensitive passages. She could hide the details that nobody had to know better than him. They sat together deep into the night and just talked.  
The next morning the Turian opened his eyes and sat up. Hel just came out of the bathroom and smiled at him. Oh... that smell. His body reacted immediately. Broad-legged she slipped on him and groaned against his mouth as he slipped into her. She clung to his neck and immediately began to move hard on him. Growling, the Turian grasped her hip and moaned softly. Only slightly he delegated her movements. Again and again she kissed him. Finally she cramped up and her muscles imprisoned him in her body. He followed her and just looked at his wife.

"I love you, Hel."

"I love you too... Daddy."

"Oh please don't..."

"Get used to it, Daddy..."

"Hel, stop it, it's weird when you call me that."

"I said yes, get used to it, Daddy."

She grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach. What was that all about? Wait a minute! Perplexed he looked at his wife.

"Does that mean...?"

"We are going to be parents, Garrus!"

He pulled her firmly into his arms. Hel laughed happily. Oh, spirits! Thank you, thank you, thank you. Thank you for this future, Loki.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over, out, finish. I'm done. Yes, I could have gone into a lot more, but the chapter is long enough. I started with five chapters. It didn't work, but six is still in the frame. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
